El viaje del corazón
by Rimskiday Greencatcher
Summary: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU. Versión 2012.
1. Prologo: Tres espadas en el corazón

**Nota del autor: mi primer fic sobre TMNT, en especial sobre Donatello. No sé si esto los hará llorar, pero, no lo tomen tan mal. Esto es un AU humanizado. Disfrútenlo.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT.**

* * *

 **Epilogo: "Tres espadas en el corazón"**

 _El frío día de otoño sacudía el ambiente que se enroscaba como una serpiente, o como la enredadera en un solárium. Se hacía sentir como en un cuarto sin calefacción (en eso se sentía fuera del subcontinente), pero era el cemento de la acera que emanaba el calado aire. Al principio había silencio, un silencio en el que habitaba un zumbido que podía provocar que apretaras los dientes hasta sangrar. De ese zumbido vino un grito que no se podía identificarse, seguido de la embestida de un fuerte estruendo._

 _La tragedia ocurrió en un día de octubre, entre E68th St. Y Madison Ave. en Manhattan, cuando el camión y su conductor estaban todavía allí. Incluso el vehículo que ya era un montón de chatarra, como una hoja de papel arrugado hasta formar una esfera deforme. La policía identificó como un accidente automovilístico, bastante trágico. El conductor del camión sufrió leves daños. Pero ¿Qué hay de los pasajeros del auto?_

 _No te podrás imaginar la cruda realidad de una perdida. Al enterarte, te impacta el corazón una fina aguja oxidada es clavada en ella, el corazón y alma se llenan de las saladas lagrimas que ya tienen todo el tiempo de salir al exterior, siempre y cuando le des la pasada o autorización. ¡Sacadme de esta prisión, por amor a Cristo! ¡Hazme librar de esta horrible armonía de sufrimiento! El alma grita, se le clavan tres afiladas espadas en el corazón. Una por cada perdida. Eso es lo que le pasó al ser que sobrevivió._

 _La ambulancia llevó una vida en camino, y el forense le arrebató tres vidas, más bien, fue un camión. El alma viviente del infante en cuerpo inconsciente, pudo oír unas cosas poco claras entendibles para su edad._

–… _en el vehículo habían cuatro pasajeros, tres de ellos fallecieron. El otro será llevado al hospital más cercano…_

–… _dicen que el conductor no vio el camión. Fue horrible…_

–… _ese niño tiene buena suerte de haberse salvado. Pero…_

 _Ese "Pero" daba una incógnita: ¿cómo le iban a explicar de que su familia había muerto en un accidente automovilístico? Se podía sentir a su alrededor personas que lo tocaban en los lugares que tanto le dolían. Sentía como le colocaban una mascarilla y el mundo se hacía más borroso._

 _El solo tenía cinco años._

* * *

Donatello despertó de una manera forzosa y sin hacer ruido, puso sus manos en su boca para que no se le escapara el grito, o todos lo escucharían. Ya lo habían oído gritar por las noches, siempre se burlaban por ello. Tiene mucha suerte, igual que lo que dijo un oficial el día del accidente. Su cuerpo sudaba como loco, de verdad se había asustado mucho, pero era mejor olvidarlo lo más pronto posible. Ya era la decima vez este año que tiene la misma pesadilla, y se estaban siendo más frecuentes desde los últimos nueve años.

Se acomodó, se puso la mano en la sien y lo masajeó.

–Debes controlarte _–_ susurro Donnie _–._ Contrólate.

No era de exagerar, pero Donnie debería tener en cuenta de que el pasado siempre lo estará persiguiendo, como tres espadas clavándose al mismo tiempo en su corazón.

Tres por cada vida perdida.

Logro calmar su respiración, se arropó con las sabanas y observo la ventana que tenía a su lado, lo ha tenido todo este tiempo de soledad como compañía. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban en sus brillantes ojos escarlata.

–Cuanto los extraño.

Soltó esas palabras y se zambulló en un sueño.


	2. La Milla

**Nota del autor: aquí les tengo el primer capitulo como ustedes pidieron. disfrútenlo. pls comenten. ;)**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: "La Milla"**

Eran de mañana en la ciudad, y en el orfanato empezó surgir los primeros rayos de sol entrar por las ventanas. En una fría y simple habitación apegada con otros niños, Donnie abrió los ojos para notar que la ventana se había empañado. No era la habitación cálida en donde dormía y le daban las "buenas noches" finalizando con una bella canción para dormir. Esos tiempos habían terminado, duro fue la caída y todavía no se han sanado las heridas, viven cicatrices que arden como el infierno. En la pequeña y desgastada mesita de noche había un reloj que le faltaba horario, el minutero indicaba quince minutos. El padre de Don le había enseñado sobre el horario, cómo saber la hora siguiendo el transcurso del sol, cuántos minutos es una media hora, entre muchas cosas más que se acordó y lo aplicó en su rutina diaria.

A Donnie lo consideraron un niño muy inteligente: Cuando estaba en una edad muy joven, había aprendido a caminar. A los dos años, dibujaba sin cesar, empezó con unos simples garabatos y por último hacia el paisajismo. Escribir puede ser difícil para un niño de tres, Donnie aprendió sobre letras seguido de unas palabras muy sencillas y finalizando con pequeñas frases. Era increíble.

Pero desde ese terrible día, le habían cambiado la vida: desde que fue hospitalizado por casi un mes, el Estado se encargó de él enviándolo a un centro de menores, terminando al final en un orfanato. La noticia le afecto, igual que muchos. Antes de ser recuperarse, se le era atendido con un psicólogo profesional. Durante nueve años estuvo siempre al tanto con sus visitas con la Dra. Judith. Tuvo que cambiarse de escuela y ser educado en el orfanato. Fue muy difícil para el llegar a la adolescencia, ya que es el único mayor de sus compañeros, quienes lo molestaban por ser el único a quien no lo habían adoptado.

El tema de la adopción no estaba en su diccionario, sin embargo, cuando Don tenía como unos siete u ocho años él quería aprovechar el momento para el día de adopción. La hermana superiora, Sarah, directora del orfanato, atendió a Donnie en momentos difíciles, le era difícil hacer amigos, le era difícil acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente… le era difícil reconstruir su vida. A veces creía que era su culpa, un motivo para desquitarse de sí mismo por haber vivido. La Dra. Judith hizo lo posible por sacar al chico de la crisis.

Donatello se levanto y se dirigió su armario, donde tenía ropa donada por la iglesia. Una remera blanca estampada con la típica frase de turismo en la ciudad "I LOVE N.Y", unos pantalones azules de mezclilla desgastados y con agujeros, una sudadera con cremallera gris con parches en los codos y las mangas, y unas zapatilla verdes. Cuando hay clases, es obligatorio usar uniforme, del cual consiste en una camisa blanca y pantalones grises. Era sábado.

Cuidadosamente, se dirigió hacia la salida de los dormitorios, hasta llegar a un pasillo extendido. Por la pared derecha, había una hilera de fotografías, en ellas estaban niños de los últimos cincuenta años, desde su fundación. Las primeras eran fotografías de color gris, con solamente niños varones sentados en el porche del edificio, en las siguientes eran de color bastante claro y se podía ver la diferencia en como aumentaba el número de niñas. En las últimas fotografías mostraban a él en su primer año en el orfanato, tenía un aspecto triste, la fotografía rezaba: "Orfanato Saint. Teressa 2002". Saltándose un par de años, Donnie observó la fotografía en el que estaba, con una diferente expresión que la anterior vista, era del año 2008. Estaba un poco sonriente.

El recorrido del pasillo era como sentirse…

 _–_ Es como sentirse en una milla _–_ balbuceó con la mirada fija al suelo _–_. Si, así debe sentirse.

Al final del pasillo, conducía las escaleras que lo llevarían al comedor, que estaba en la primera planta. Había filas de mesas, era unas tres en total. Había una al frente en donde almorzaban las profesoras y la hermana superiora. A la derecha de la habitación, Don se aproximo hacia el umbral que lo conduciría al hall principal. El lado izquierdo estaba la oficina de la hermana superiora, a ella le gustaba ver a los niños hablar sobre algún problema que tienen y los llevaba a su oficina para platicarlo. Don había ido allí en tristes momentos. Cuando era niño, las pesadillas y los recuerdos del fatídico día, los llevaban para ser consolado y escuchado por la hermana Sarah. Dios, cuanto le gustaba esas noches cálidas con ella en la pequeña chimenea de la oficina.

Donnie miro el reloj que había en la estancia, eran las siete con veinte minutos, en media hora debería estar en el consultorio de la Dr. Judith. Las temperaturas en las mañanas de la ciudad eran tremendamente frías, a pesar de que son unos dos grados, no dos grados bajo cero. La hermana Sarah, le había dado a Don, una llave de la puerta principal del establecimiento, ya que le ha visto con una mirada de confianza, y tenía razón.

Se colocó la capucha de la sudadera y puso la llave en la cerradura, la giro hacia la derecha y tiro de la perilla. El ambiente era frió, casi se podía notar una capa de hielo en el césped y en la acera, Donnie sintió como su nariz se congelaba de manera instantánea, seguido de su rostro y pecho. Al mirar por los lados de la calle, no había ni una sola alma humana, ni mecánica. Era lo mejor, ya que hay probabilidades de ocurrir un accidente si las calles están congeladas y resbaladizas. El cambio su aspecto de mirada que lo perturbó por uno de los horribles recuerdos vividos en su infancia. Meneo la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el norte.

 _–_ Es como sentirse en una milla _–_ repitió la misma frase que la ultima ver, pero más fuerte, ya que nadie lo escucharía _–_. Si, así debe sentirse.

En sus bolsillos, tenía un reproductor de MP3 que le regalaron hace tres navidades atrás. Lo encendió, se colocó un solo audífono porque era necesario escuchar y estar al tanto del exterior. Puso su música preferida y siguió su ruta hacia el consultorio.

Por la milla.


	3. Conociendo a la Dra Judith

**Nota del autor: el segundo capítulo ya esta aquí. Comenten :)**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: "Conociendo a la Dra. Judith"**

¿Es posible creer en las posibilidades de poder cambiar? Por supuesto, la vida tiene millones de posibilidades en el futuro que no podemos desperdiciar, sobretodo en momentos difíciles o trágicos. Estar frente a una señal roja de detenerse, no significa que los obstáculos evitaran llegar a tus metas, hay que reflexionarlas para luego aplicarlas en nuestra rutina. Para luego convertirse en una señal verde, significa que hay que proseguir, pero eso da a entender que ya elegiste tu modo de vida de cual disfrutar. En el caso de Donatello… aun no se ha cumplido.

La psicológica manera de expresar el cambio de vida, estaba ocurriendo físicamente cuando el joven de ojos escarlata estaba parado frente a un semáforo con la señal roja de "Detenerse". Aun con la música en sus oídos, Don disfrutaba de el buen estilo de ahora, incluso el de ayer. Le gustaba la música: el Euro-Dance, como un estilo de estar feliz y con estilo. El Blues, cuando estas tranquilo. E incluso, el Rock de los 80`s. Vaya como le fascinaba.

El semáforo dio verde de "Prosiga" que apareció y el continuó con su camino. Pasó unas cinco cuadras al norte, y dos hacia el este. Allí había un edificio de oficinas y servicio. Al pasar por la puerta giratoria, el vestíbulo estaba cubierto de cerámica pulida muy brillante, al frente estaban los ascensores, en el extremo derecho estaba las escaleras de emergencia y al lado izquierdo se encontraban la recepción. La clínica psiquiátrica de la Dra. Judith estaba en el onceavo piso. Don tomó uno de los ascensores y subió al piso indicado. Subió con un par de personas: un hombre obeso con traje formal de oficina. Y una mujer de mediana edad con chaqueta de cuero y pantalones negros, tenía el cabello rubio y extensiones obscuras. No tardaba en entrar y salir personas mayores.

En el onceavo piso, era el piso de psiquiatras y otras oficinas. Por el pasillo del ala sur, se encontraba la oficina de la Dra. Judith. Al pasar por el umbral, cruzando cerca de una placa que rezaba: "Clínica psiquiátrica infantil Dra. Judith Caroline Snell". En su interior observó que no estaba tan abarrotada la sala de espera, había una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años junto con una niña que parecía ser su hija. Un chico de diez años estaba sentado y jugando con una gameboy. Su padre, que estaba a su lado, se alegraba de que el niño estuviese contento con su regalo de cumpleaños. Don dio una sonrisa al ver esa imagen. Le dio nostalgia.

* * *

 _La habitación empezó a iluminarse en un parpadeo, las luces de los focos iluminaron la mesa llena de dulces y un delicioso pastel de chocolate, escrito en el glaseado "Feliz cumpleaños, Donatello". En ella había cinco velitas de color morado._

 _Las risas de los niños, los aplausos y el flash de las cámaras fotográficas, llenaban el ambiente perfecto para un cumpleaños._

 _Los globos violetas y serpentinas verdes hacían un buen toque. El cumpleañero tenía una gran sonrisa, y en esa sonrisa había un pequeño orificio. Le había faltado uno de los incisivos. A su alrededor, estaban familiares y amigos. A su lado… estaba su familia._

 _Su padre, que vestía en ese momento de camiseta blanca, pantalones oscuros, y un buen corte en su cabellera negra, rebuscó en una bolsa de tienda y saco una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo con figurillas. Don lo recibió y agitó de ella. Arrancó el moño y la envoltura, al ver la sorpresa de que era un nuevo reloj rojo para su mesita de noche. Su papá nunca se olvidaría de eso. Siempre estaba al tanto de las cosas._

 _Su hermana mayor, que tenía unos trece años, llevaba un vestido floral amarillo, al igual que su cintillo. Su largo cabello castaño parecía esplender. En su bolsillo, sacó un regalo aun más pequeño, era una cajita. Se lo entregó a su hermano y él lo abrió. El objeto tenía una cadena, y en su extensión había una figurilla ovalada. Era un guardapelo. Don se maravillo y lo abrió, había una pequeña fotografía de él junto a toda su familia. Se aproximó y abrazó a su hermana, dándole las gracias._

 _Mamá, estaba esplendida. Mucho más que eso, estaba bellísima. Tenía un vestido blanco, a Donnie siempre le fascinó ese vestido que combinaba con su cabello obscuro._

 _–Ven conmigo, Donatello –dijo su madre tomándole de su mano–. Tu regalo esta aquí._

 _Lo llevo hacia el vestíbulo. Había una caja enorme en la entrada, no estaba envuelto, ni tenía un moño. Pero si había agujeros irregulares sobre la base. Además se tambaleaba. El niño se congeló, su madre lo llevó más cerca de la caja para darle valor. La tapa de la caja salto de repente y en ella un pequeño y tierno Golden Retriever de pelaje voluminoso y tan dorado jamás visto. Se abalanzó y cayó encima de Don. El cachorro empezó a lamer su rostro. Hubo risitas en la escena._

 _– ¡Es muy lindo, mami! –Exclamó recibiendo el olfato de su nueva mascota–. Te quiero mucho._

 _–El regalo es de todos, para ti –Replicó su madre–. Todos quieren verte feliz este día._

 _Don se arrimó hacia sus padres y su hermana para dar un fuerte abrazo junto al Golden._

 _–Gracias, cuanto..._

* * *

 _–_... los quiero.

Donnie tenía los ojos medio cerrados, había estando soñando pero despierto. Los buenos recuerdos parecían alegrarle en corazón, pero no por mucho tiempo. En toda su vida, ha tenido esa sensación de estar en el mismo auto y en el mismo día.

 _–_ Donatello Andrews _–_ nombró la recepcionista, Don reaccionó al llamado _–_ , ¿lo están esperando?

Donnie asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta que tenía a su izquierda. Al cruzar, había un corto pasillo. Y al fondo, había una puerta abierta, donde los estaban esperando. La habitación tenían un buen toque inmobiliario: un estante de libros, floreros, una enorme ventana que daba toda la imagen de los edificios. En un estudio que estaba al frente, estaba la Dra. Judith.

 _–_ Hola, Donatello _–_ saludó alegre y pasiva. El asintió _–_. Toma asiento.

Al otro lado, había un sillón. Donde siempre estaba, el chico se sentó en la esquina derecha.

 _–_ ¿Has pasado bien este último fin de semana? _–_ preguntó, nuevamente, Donnie asintió con la cabeza.

El no ha pasado un buen fin de semana, los chicos de siempre lo molestaban. En el último fin de semana, fue rodeado por chicos que lo fastidiaban, porque nadie lo ha adoptado en los últimos nueve años. Nueve infernales años de abuso, golpes e insultos.

 _–_ Amigos ¿ya estás haciendo amigos?

Don no respondió, el silencio responde a su pregunta.

 _–_ He estado bien _–_ replicó él.

 _–_ ¿Cómo has llevado la situación desde nuestra última sesión?

 _–_ Un poco _–_ se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia la ventana _–,_ he estado pasando los problemas.

 _–_ ¿Seguro?

Donnie suspiró, sabía que tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

 _–_ Llevamos casi diez años con lo mismo _–_ convino él _–_ , usted cree que yo nunca mejorare, tampoco yo.

La Dra. Judith se impresionó con lo que acaba de oír.

 _–_ Escucha, Donatello _–_ se sienta en una esquina de su escritorio _–_. Esta será la última sesión que tendremos juntos, muy pronto cumplirás quince, solo necesito saber si estás listo de dejar el pasado. Enfrentarte al presente te será difícil cuando regreses al mundo real. No debes tener miedo a lo que venga _–_ tomó unos papeles y empezó a escribir _–_. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo estos días?

–Bueno… he tenido algunos sueños –empezó–. Algunos son buenos, otros son malos. En los malos son sobre el día del accidente, pero ya no me están afectando –mintió–. En mi entorno, me parece estable, me he estado acostumbrando a las molestias de mis compañeros. Lo de tener una familia –suspiró–, eso no había de gran importancia. No sé si lograre tener una familia.

Al escuchar eso último, la Dra. Judith empezó a sentir un poco de lástima, se aproximo hacia él, le tomo de las manos y hablo:

–Existen personas, que no quieren seguir adelante, porque ellos no creen. Usan otros métodos para salir de sus problemas: auto-lesiones, drogas, el alcohol, o incluso el suicidio. Tú has logrado llegar a superar la primera parte conmigo. Ahora, debes seguir la segunda unidad tu solo. Más bien, espero que encuentres el camino con las personas que te quieran.

Don la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella continuó:

–Una cosa más. Nunca pierdas la esperanza

Pero esa esperanza la perdió hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

De regreso al orfanato, Donnie se dirigió hacia un pequeño parque de juegos que había en una esquina. Se sentó en uno de los columpios y observó a los demás niños muy pequeños jugando al sube y baja, y en el tobogán. Una mujer los llamó y todos se dirigieron hacia ella. Le daban besos y abrazos con tanto cariño. El sonrió.

Casi un metro de distancia a su lado y aproximándose, Atenea daba grandes zancadas hacia su amo. Don se alegró se verla. Su mascota, su amiga

Su única familia.

Recibió ese nombre, porque a él le fascinaba la historia de la diosa griega de la sabiduría. Realmente no ha cambiado el color dorado de su pelaje. Tan hermoso y suave. Desde que fue internado, no se le permitía mascotas dentro del edificio. Todos esos años, Donnie a escondidas cuidaba de ella. Lo paseaba por las calles para que no se perdiera y siempre lo bañaba a escondidas. En serio, Atenea es todo lo que tiene de amor.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que debía reflexiona sobre lo que le dijo Judith; "Espero que encuentres el camino con las personas que te quieran". ¿Será Atenea quién lo acompañará en este difícil momento de liberación? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

–Vamos, chica –silbó a Atenea–. Tenemos que regresar.

Apegados el uno al otro, echaron una carrera hacia el orfanato. Sin saber que el destino cambiarían sus planes.


	4. Ponerse en los zapatos del otro

**Nota del autor: aquí el tercer capítulo. comenten. (traducción: _Subete ga seijō ni narimasu=_ Todo va a estar bien _._ _Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu=_ Te quiero.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: "Ponerse en los zapatos del otro"**

 _El claro día iluminaba la sala de espera del hospital. El vehículo se estacionó bruscamente en la entrada, en ella salió un hombre alto y fornido, este se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto para abrir la portezuela. Salió una mujer de cabello negro, su vestido blanco hacía notar su vientre hinchado. Su rostro notaba una suave sonrisa, aunque un poco adolorida. Según lo de siempre, las contracciones son cada cinco minutos._

 _Dentro de Urgencias, unas enfermeras los estaban esperando con una silla de ruedas. Al sentarse en ella, Tang Shen sintió un poco de alivio, sin soltar la mano de su marido, Hamato Yoshi._

 _Ella no deberían estar nerviosa, ya había tenido tres hijos hace un par de años. Nuevamente iba a tener gemelos. En una sala con la vista del Central Park (hermosa diría ella), Yoshi estaba junto a su lado en la cama. A la espera de que ella entre en parto. Estaba un poco asustada, pero con la persona que amaba y que la acompañaba, nunca tendría miedo de que algo saliera mal._

 _Solo que en este caso… no sería así._

 _Cuando rompió fuente y las contracciones iban cada vez más seguidas, Shen fue llevada a la sala de parto. Acompañado de su esposo._

 _–_ _Subete ga seijō ni narimasu_ _–dijo el besando su mano._

 _–Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu –susurró ella con dificultad y con una suave sonrisa._

 _Yoshi se quedo en el pasillo de espera viendo como su esposa era llevada a Maternidad._

 _Prepararse para dar a luz, fue muy duro. El dolor se hacía más fuerte, le temblaban las manos, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Los minutos parecían interminables, hasta que por fin, nació el primero._

 _Era un niño, daba leves llantos, tenía la piel como el de un damasco, unos cabellitos finos y dorados. Y de sus entrecerrados parpados, se podían notar sus ojos de orbe azules como el cielo. Shen sintió alivio por su hijo, el pequeño daba una pequeña sonrisa. Tan dulce y suave como ella._

 _Sabía que vendría otro más en camino. Este había sido muy difícil, más bien, hubo dificultades. Parecía que necesitaban ayuda con el bebé. No tardó en nada por salir, pero cuando lo hizo, no hubo llanto. Shen se preocupó un poco, preguntando si su hijo estaba bien. La mirada de los médicos era penosa, se llevaron al pequeño fuera de la sala._

 _Tang Shen quería gritar, pero al intentarlo, no podía escuchar su voz. Viendo como se llevaban a su hijo._

* * *

Abrió los ojos suavemente, con lagrimas que emanaba de sus cuencas y derramada en su almohadón. Levantó su cabeza y comenzó a recoger su cabello pegado en su rostro. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y su vista era borrosa. Con sus dedos, suavizo sus ojos para mejorarla.

A su lado, estaba Yoshi durmiendo sin ser molestado. Para ella, una dulce escena. Cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla suavemente, bajo por las escaleras que la conduciría a la sala.

La puerta era deslizante, a cruzar el umbral sintió un poco de frio (por suerte llevaba una bata). A su alrededor, estaba la sala donde ella y su familia veían televisión u otras cosas que se hacían en familia. A su derecha estaba la cocina, es allí donde quería estar. Encendió una pequeña luz, y se sirvió una taza de té _nihoncha._

Aliviándose de la pesadilla, Shen cerró sus ojos y escuchaba el silencio de la casa. Unos ruidos provenían del vestíbulo. Parecía el crujir de la escalera, como si alguien bajara de ella. De la oscura sala, apareció Miguel Ángel, su hijo. El menor de la familia. Llevaba un simpático pijama anaranjado con un parche de una luna durmiente en el pecho (no parece tan ridículo para un adolecente y sobre todo cuando es Mikey). Se encaminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

 _–_ ¿Ocurre algo, amor? _–_ preguntó ella con suavidad mientras acariciaba su cabellera dorada.

 _–_ Quería saber cómo estabas _–_ respondió _–,_ es que he escuchado ruidos y pensé que era Rafa intentando pegarme una broma.

Por ser el menor, siempre seria la cabeza de turco al quien molestar.

 _–_ No le hagas caso, el solo quiere jugar contigo. Igual que como lo hacían de niños.

 _–_ Pero desde que éramos niños, siempre me ha estado fastidiando _–_ replicó él con tristeza y mirando a su madre con una mirada para entrarlo en razón _–_. Aunque a veces, me ha cuidado. Como cuando me raspe la rodilla al ir en patineta. Me llevo a casa y me vendo con gaza.

Su rostro dio una enorme sonrisa y ella también.

 _–_ ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? _–_ continuó.

 _–_ Bueno, solamente haciendo guardia para ver que cierta persona no se robe las galletas _–_ señala el frasco de galletas que estaba sobre la nevera.

 _–_ Solo fue una vez _–_ confesó Mikey _–._ Puede que dos o cinco la semana pasada. Pero ¿me darías una… no dos antes de volver a dormir?

Shen miro a su hijo con seriedad, diciendo "no" sin ser tan firme. Pero Miguel Ángel rogó de rodillas y con la típica carita de perrito regañado. Nadie puede con esa tentadora mirada, ella se dio por vencida.

 _–_ Muy bien _–_ afirmó _–._ Pero solamente dos, ¿vale?

 _–_ Vale

Mike sacó dos galletas del frasco y abrazó a su madre para las buenas noches, decidió usar el momento apropiado de sacar otra galleta por detrás y se fue a su cuarto. Lo mismo hizo ella al terminar su té.

* * *

La mañana en la residencia Hamato, era como cualquier otra en un fin de semana. El desayuno a las nueve y media del día domingo. Todos estaban en la cocina disfrutando de: un crujiente pan tostado para Leonardo; cereal con yogurt de fresa para Rafael; sándwich de huevo para Miwa; y una sabrosa leche de chocolate con pajilla extra enrollada con espirales para Miguel Ángel.

Leonardo y Miwa eran mellizos de dieciséis años, ambos tenían cabelleras color azabache, pero peinados diferentes. Leo vestía de vaqueros negros y una playera con el logo de "Héroes Espaciales", tenía los ojos como zafiros. Miwa llevaba una playera negra sin mangas, exponiendo un tatuaje en su hombro derecho, un símbolo que representaba al clan Hamato.

Rafael era para decir, el de en medio de quince años. Con una chaqueta de mezclilla y playera blanca y media desgarrada por los perros callejeros con quien siempre echaba a correr después de la escuela. Pantalones también desgastados con agujeros que exponían sus rodillas. Tenía el cabello rubio opaco, con un toque de rojo artificial en las puntas. De unos ojos verdes.

Miguel Ángel, cumplió los trece hace un par de meses, pero aún así, era el menor. Su cabellera era tan dorada como los tesoros aztecas, orbes azules como el cielo. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules (poco más claros que los de su hermano), y playera anaranjada, su favorito.

Tras luego de haber terminado de desayunar y retirarse, Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen estaban a solas.

 _–_ Noté que despertaste a mitad de la noche.

 _–_ Tengo la duda de cómo te enteras de eso _–_ ella envaso una sonrisa.

 _–_ Miguel Ángel es mi paloma mensajera _–_ el sonrió y su esposa dio una pequeña risa. De repente cambio su estado a uno menos serio _–_. ¿Volvieron esas pesadillas?

 _–_ Esta vez no son tan frecuentes _–_ respondió Shen _–,_ no tanto desde que perdí al bebé. No son tan duras que las anteriores, esas si asustaban. Casi me quitan el alma _–_ hace una pequeña pausa _–_. Yoshi, en la familia le falta a una persona más. Siento vacío dentro de mí que me está consumiendo.

 _–_ ¿estarás pensando en la adopción?

Ella asistió.

 _–_ Pensaba en ir a un centro de menores, cuando encontré el Orfanato Saint. Teressa. Iba a planificar un horario para mañana, si es que estás conmigo en esto. Debí decírtelo antes.

Yoshi se levanto de su asiento, se próximo hacia Shen para abrazarla.

 _–_ Eso no importa ya, te amo y eso es lo que importa. Cuidar de nuestra familia es lo principal. Además, tener a alguien más seria estupendo. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos horario hoy día?

El la beso en la frente y ella asistió con una suave sonrisa.


	5. Conocerce

**Nota del autor: Por fin vuelvo al juego con un nuevo cap. Muchas cosas han pasado en estas semanas: primero, en mi liceo los estudiantes protestaron para que reparen la calefacción en el edificio (es que nos morimos de** **frió), perdimos una semana de clases, esperando en nuestras mesas sin hacer nada. aburrido. segundo, estoy un poco cansado ya que estuve practicando para el festival de canto. siento la garganta un poco irritada. :( pero no es nada, vuelvo con este new capitulo. comenten. :)**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: "Conocerse"**

 _–_ ¡Seis!

Ximena estaba corriendo por el pasillo hacia el comedor, se inclinó para ver si esconderse bajo la mesa de las hermanas sería adecuado y espacioso.

 _–_ ¡Siete!

Robbie tomo las escaleras, hacia la tercera planta junto a Jenny y Cory. Se separaron por las habitaciones. El tomo la de la izquierda del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de los niños menores. Entro al armario que había al rincón cerca de la ventana. Abrió la puerta de par en par. La ropa lo mantendría escondido de cabeza a cintura. Las botas y zapatos cubrirían sus pies.

 _–_ ¡Ocho!

Jenny se fue a otro pasillo que la conduciría al aula de los bebés. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. Los pequeños dormían tranquilamente. Despacio fue directo a esconderse detrás de una de las cunas.

 _–_ ¡Nueve!

Cory fue al frente, donde estaba el baño de niños. Abrió la última puerta del retrete al final del pasillo en forma de "L". Subió en ella para que sus pies no se expusieran en la parte inferior de la puerta.

 _–_ ¡Diez!

Donatello dejó de contar. Alejó sus ojos de su antebrazo derecho que estaba apoyado sobre la pared. Los abrió. Y empezó su búsqueda.

Por la primera planta inicio la búsqueda cuidadosamente, dirigiéndose por el comedor preguntándose donde estaban. Se oían pequeñas risas bajo la mesa, Donnie fingió no escucharlas y se fue a la parte de atrás de la mesa. Cuidadosamente levanto el mantel y empezó su ataque de cosquillas hacia Ximena.

 _–_ ¡Te encontré! _–_ Exclamó deteniendo las cosquillas _–_ , ahora me ayudaras a encontrar a los demás. Ella asistió sonriente y salió de la mesa.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia los salones de clases hasta que se dieron por vencidos y continuaron en la segunda planta. En ese momento se separaron, Don fue al baño de varones y Ximena fue al cuarto de niños. Para él fue fácil encontrar a Cory ya que se escondía en la misma habitación pero en diferentes lugares. En la última puerta de baño, Don se puso de cuclillas y observo el simple piso de linóleo mojado. Al levantarse toco tres veces la puerta

 _–_ ¿hay alguien aquí? _–_ preguntó con sencillez.

 _–_ No _–_ murmuró la voz detrás de la puerta.

De un leve golpe, la puerta se abrió revelando a Cory sorprendido y sonriente a la espera de su recompensa. Las cosquillas eran fuertes pero de corto tiempo. Desde lejos se escucharon gritos felices. Venían de la habitación de los niños.

Jenny tomo el momento preciso para huir de su escondite y correr lo más que podía. De allí la perseguían todos sus compañeros, al bajar nuevamente hacia el Hall.

De los cuatro pequeños, eran los mejores amigos que Donnie tenía en el orfanato. Había más niños, en su mayoría, como amigos. Otros mayores de diez, eran lo contrario. Pero Don nunca molestaría o haría daño a sus semejantes. Siempre era el más tranquilo del lugar.

Cada vez se aproximaba al muro para tocarlo, ella daba grandes zancadas para alcanzarlo. Hasta que por fin, lo logró.

 _–_ ¡Un, dos, tres! ¡Estoy libre y también mis compañeros!

Todos estaban celebrando por su victoria, nuestro amigo de ojos escarlata se abalanzó hacia la ganadora y la elevó por los aires. Nadie podía escapar de sus cosquillas tan graciosas e interminables.

La campana sonó y todos regresaron a sus salones. La hora de visitas empezaría en una hora y media.

* * *

En las puertas del orfanato, a las una y un cuarto de la tarde. Yoshi y su esposa, estacionaron su vehículo en un pequeño aparcamiento. Vestían para una ocasión especial: el vestía de camisa color carmesí. Pantalones obscuros y zapatos lustrados. Ella llevaba un vestido floral parecido al que se usaba hace décadas (al parecer en los 60), uno muy familiar, su cabellera estaba arreglada y sujetada con un broche.

Yoshi sujeto la mano de su acompañante con suavidad.

 _–_ Oye _–_ animó a Shen _–_ , todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

Ella dio una leve sonrisa, y da golpecitos a la puerta.

 _–_ Bienvenidos, soy la hermana superiora Sarah.

La presentación fue formal, pero bastante cordial. El grupo de parejas que estaban escuchando, observaban los detalles del Hall. Iniciaron el recorrido como si fueran turistas mientras escuchaban el sermón de la hermana Sarah sobre la historia del edificio y de su administración.

Los pasillos de la primera planta tenían una tonalidad cálida por la alfombra vieja y las cortinas polvorientas, las viejas ventanas estaban pintadas recientemente de blanco, antes era un color amarillento que ya había perdido brillo, ahora no estaba del todo opaco. Por el pasillo, el grupo de parejas observaban los detalles que decoraban el viejo edificio.

Al aproximarse a un umbral de doble puerta, la hermana Sarah la abrió para que todos los presentes observaran la habitación que tenían delante. El salón de juegos es donde los niños podían jugar durante el recreo y fines de semana, otras veces lo usan para estudiar. Por el lado izquierdo estaba el pasillo que conducía al comedor, por los alrededores estaban cubiertas de ventanas que proyectaban la luz del sol ya escondido entre las nubes, los libreros estaban repletos de libros (algunas llenas de cuentos para niños, otras de estudio). Y como olvidar que el ambiente era invadido por las risas de los niños mientras corrían, jugaban y saltaban.

Shen estaba maravillada de ver a todos ellos, sentía y leve cosquilleo en la tripa, por emoción y felicidad. Eran tantos niños, las parejas se dispersaron entre la multitud como un fluido, algunos saludaban a los niños, otros hablaban con ellos, hasta que por último se empezaron a conocerse muy bien. Shen y Yoshi veían con quien podían hablar. La mayoría estaban una tanto ocupado conversando o ocupado.

Shen se dio la vuelta al ver por la ventana, el patio de atrás. En esa zona había jardines, en la tierra había juguetes esparcidos por los alrededores, los muros estaban cubiertos de enredaderas. También se hallaba un espacio de juegos, donde había toboganes, una caja de arena, una casita para que las niñas jueguen y unos columpios.

Una de ellas estaba ocupada, el chico estaba sentado en ella y parecía inerte como una estatua con la cabeza gacha, en sus manos sostenía un libro grueso y parecía bien cuidado.

Su aspecto era el de un joven mucho mayor que los otros niños, tenía una tonalidad de piel blanca como la leche, la cabellera castaña del chico cubría sus ojos. Vestía de pantalones de mezclilla y sudadera negra sin cremallera.

* * *

Donatello leía tranquilamente una novela "VEINTE MIL LEGUAS DE VIAJE SUBMARINO". A él le fascinaba las novelas de Julio Verne. Tenía la capacidad de atrapar al lector (a Donnie) en un mundo en donde esas cosas imposibles de creer, hasta ahora, las cosas están ya aquí. Verdaderos _Nautilius_ viajando por lo profundo del mar en nuestros tiempos.

Una sombra empezó a aproximarse lentamente hacia sus pies, el sintió un estremecimiento ligero al ver que aumentaba y daba forma a una persona.

 _–_ Hola _–_ respondió esa persona.

El joven de ojos escarlata fijo la mirada en la mirada en las blancas sandalias con plataforma media, vestido claro con flores. El sol cegaba la vista de Donnie, pero el presenciaba la silueta de alguien familiar.

 _–_ ¿Mamá?


	6. Ya es oficial

**Nota del autor: este nuevo capitulo tendrá más dialogo. disfruten y comenten.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V: "Ya es oficial"**

—¡Mamá!

Donatello se abalanzó hacia Tang Shen y puso sus brazos en torno a ella, El libro cayó directamente boca abajo. Ella no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir; un chico al que no conoce lo abraza de repente.

En sus años de experiencia como madre, siempre recibía abrazos de sus hijos, era más frecuente en la niñez, con el tiempo se ha ido siendo leve pero con cariño. En este caso, el abrazo inoportuno que acaba de recibir era bastante diferente. Un abrazo que te hace sentir que no estás solo, que te sentiste perdido por mucho tiempo, era como sentirse aliviado y a salvo.

El muchacho se apegó mucho a su regazo con toda su alma, pero no duró por mucho tiempo. Donnie miró nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos el rostro de Shen, y su sonrisa desapareció. Este la libró de su abrazo y bajo la cabeza. Empezó a sentirse avergonzado.

—Disculpe, yo creí que era… por favor, perdóneme.

Shen entendió por fin a que se refería este chico, creyó que era su madre. Ella sintió lastima por él. Puso su mano en su fina barbilla para observar su rostro. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes como rubíes. Su piel era suave y lisa. Ella observó la suciedad producto de las lágrimas.

—Está bien _–_ respondió ella por fin _–_ , no pasó nada.

Shen sacó de su bolsillo una bolsista de pañuelos desechables. La abrió y saco uno para limpiar el rostro del chico. Este aceptó de buena gana.

—No la he lastimado —declaró Donnie con dificultad—. ¿Verdad?

Ella observó al chico y respondió:

—No, por supuesto que no. Vi en tus ojos que sentías tanta emoción. Y el abrazo, bueno…

Donnie la miró un tanto confundido. Shen sabía reconocer las emociones a través de las miradas, como madre entendía si sus hijos se sentían mal o felices.

Las madres al tenernos de pequeños, no alimentaban, nos bañaban, nos protegían de los monstruos de los armarios, nos daban confianza cuando sentíamos miedo en nuestro primer día en el kínder, nos daban su calor y cariño. Tang Shen era una mujer suave y angelical, era madre de cuatro adolecentes, en lo único que ha sentido tristeza o culpa fue el día en que perdió a su hijo hace años.

Al ver a Donatello, veía el rostro de un niño que necesitaba una familia, y lo necesitaba lo más pronto posible. No sabía cómo reaccionar al momento de continuar hablando. Decidió cambiar de tema. Fijo la mirada al libro que estaba en el suelo.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

Ella se agachó para recoger el libro. Don no se resistió ni se quejó. Ella leyó la cubierta y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustan las novelas de ciencia ficción?

—Pues si… me gustan. Y leo libros de ciencia y de matemáticas.

—Me parecen buenas lecturas para un niño de tu edad. ¿Cuándo empezaste a leer?

—Pues —soltó una leve risa—… creo que a los tres años.

Shen estaba maravillada y confundida al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo alguien pudo leer a los tres años? Ella aprendió a los cinco, igual que muchos. En el momento en el que estaban hablando, ella no preguntó el nombre del chico.

—No nos hemos presentado como se debe.

—Pues no —respondió de la misma manera que cuando le pregunto sobre su gusto por las novelas ficticias—. Dicen que es de mala educación preguntarle su nombre a una dama, así que permíteme presentarme. Soy Donatello. Donatello Mason Andrews.

Donnie estrecho su mano y Shen la recibió con amabilidad. El chico parecía tener buenos modales ¿los habrá sacado de los libros que el leía? En otro tema semejante, el chico de ojos escarlata sonreía con una mirada sentimental.

—Bueno, es momento que me presente ahora —inició ella—. Me llamo Hamato Tang Shen.

Un par de segundos después, Hamato Yoshi aparece desde la puerta del salón y se aproxima hacia los columpios donde se encontraban.

—Ah, Yoshi —miró a su esposo—. Quiero presentarte a Donatello. Donatello este es mi marido Hamato Yoshi.

—Es un gusto en conocerlo, señor —saludó con una sonrisa tímida y estirando el brazo para saludar.

—El gusto es mío, Donatello —Yoshi estrecho su mano con la de él, el momento fue firme pero amable.

Donnie observaba los detalles del señor Hamato: era una persona alta, firme de físico y cabellera color azabache. Llevaba una camisa roja oscura. Parecía lo bastante formal para su edad.

—¿Por qué no estás con los otros niños? —preguntó Yoshi.

—No es que sea malo con las amistades, es solo —una pausa—… que no estoy de humor para estar con los más pequeños.

Y además estaba completamente concentrado en su libro que siguió obserbandolo en las manos de Shen. Ella entrego el libro a Donatello.

—Iba a devolvértelo, te recomiendo que no pares de leer. Ya que una vez que empieces, no hay tiempo para distraerse.

—Lo tendré siempre en mente. Bueno voy adentro. La campana sornará en un par de minutos.

Donatello tomó el libro, lo puso en su regazó y se despidió de las dos personas que le había caído bien. Volvió adentrarse en el edificio para iniciar otro horario de clases

—Y ¿Bien? —Preguntó Shen—. ¿Cómo te pareció el chico?

Yoshi miro con duda, pero sin dificultad.

—Es amable, respetuoso —parecía que le faltaba una palabra que debía de encajar…

—…y educado. El tiene un buen sentido del humor. Ya que en el momento en que lo vi, me abrazó de repente creyendo ser su madre. Ese es el sentimiento que tengo cuando algo me falta.

El hombre parecía que le iba a dar todo el apoyo y responsabilidad a su esposa.

—Entonces ¿tú que has decidido?

* * *

—Me siento muy feliz de que haya sentimientos por niños tan necesitados.

La hermana Sarah estaba sentada en su escritorio, organizando unos papeles. En una carpeta amarilla, estaba el expediente de Don. Su información personal, antecedentes y observaciones por parte de la doctora Judith y el estado.

Al frente del escritorio estaban el matrimonio Hamato escuchando a la contentísima monja. Ella les entrego el expediente para que lo leyesen.

—Donatello es toda una persona culta. Excelentes calificaciones en los últimos nueve años desde que ha sido internado aquí. Colaboraba en el servicio comunitario que daba la iglesia, nadie se lo pedía, simplemente se hacía voluntario. Es bueno con los niños menores. Ha tenido dificultades en acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente que lo entonaba.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó Yoshi—. Parece ser todo un niño normal.

—En eso está en lo correcto, señor Hamato.

Shen leyó unos informes bastante raros:

—Aquí dice que recibió atención psiquiátrica a los cinco años—indicó con el dedo la información obtenida—. ¿A qué se debe eso?

—Es a eso a lo que he querido explicarles —su sonrisa desapareció y sus arrugas se hacían más visibles—. Hace nueve años, Donatello perdió a sus padres en un accidente de automóvil. Su auto se estrelló con un camión, que al parecer el conductor estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol. Donnie perdió a su hermana también.

Yoshi parecía perplejo, y Shen estaba de lo más impactada, que se llevó la mano en la boca.

—Estuvo meses hospitalizado —continuó—, pero las heridas internas no habían cicatrizado. Es por eso que Servicios Infantiles pagó las visitas con una psicóloga profesional, la doctora Judith Snell.

—No me puedo imaginar lo duro que pudo ser para el —convino Yoshi.

—Y la situación va mal en peor, señor Hamato. Ayer fue la última cita pagada con la psicóloga. Y dentro de unas semanas, Donatello cumplirá los quince. Será el momento en que el estado lo considere un hombre que puede valerse por sí mismo. Tendría trabajo y viviría solo.

—Es terrible —admitió Tang Shen.

—Se que lo es —afirmó la hermana Sarah—. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Creen que estén listos para adoptar a un adolescente?

Yoshi y Shen se miraron al mismo tiempo y decididos. Ellos aceptaron.

—Muy bien. Ya es oficial. Llamaré al abogado y vendrá en unos segundos para legalizar la adopción. Dentro de tres días, el vivirá con ustedes. Sé que Donatello estará muy feliz de escuchar la noticia que recibirá

Todos estaban con sonrisas. El gran cambió que recibiría un chico que ha estado esperando nueve larguísimos años por ser adoptado, por fin tendría que finalizar y profundizar su estado emocional.

—¿Hay otra cosa que debemos de estar al tanto? —preguntó Shen.

—Sí, claro —asintió—. ¿Les gustan los perros?


	7. Preparativos

**Nota del autor: este nuevo capitulo hará mención dos de mis libros favoritos al cual recomendar. habrá un par de flashbacks, cortos pero importantes.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: "Preparativos"**

Los tres días fueron de lo más largos para una persona. Era como sentirse encerrado en un calabozo sucio y frío, esperando a la hora de la ejecución. Pero todo era lo contrario en el ambiente que había recientemente. La habitación se encontraba estable; al parecer nadie quería estar encerrado ya que el aire fresco andaba muy bien en la tarde, con un sol tan brillante y segador.

En la cuarto de los niños, las ventanas estaban abiertas dándole la entrada a los rayos de luz. La última cama estaba ocupada. Donatello estaba tumbado en ella, leyendo. El libro era uno de drama y romance; una novela gótica principalmente. Se titulaba "FLORES EN EL ÁTICO" y ya llevaba tres cuartos de páginas leídas en menos de dos días. Para alguien que adora leer, siempre encuentra la meta final. La novela era el primer tomo de la saga escrito por Virginia Cleo Andrews.

¡Andrews! El antiguo apellido de Donnie. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

* * *

 _Por las calles de la ciudad, regresando del psicólogo, Don quiso pasar por la feria ambulante que había en un terreno baldío. Los locales se establecieron hace un par de horas. Se vendían utensilios viejos (algunos con valor), viejos tesoros perdidos años atrás y llenos polvo y recuerdos, pero sobretodo, los libros._

 _Donnie amaba los libros. Fueron su inspiración al conocimiento, su vida… saber qué importancia tiene el en el mundo. Gracias a los libros._

 _Se detuvo en un local donde pilares de viejos libros de pasta dura, inmensos y llenos de contenido. El orden en que iban, era de los más grandes —voluminosos, anchos y largos—, hasta los más pequeños —cortos y sencillos—. Al fondo del local, había una camioneta destartalada con montones de libros a rebosar._

 _Al frente había una repisa con los especiales del día: libros de los 70´s y 80´s. Y allí estaba, un libro de pasta dura negra. La imagen era la de una mansión._

 _El vendedor era viejo con lentes de montura, montones de arugas en la sien, barba al estilo Darwin y cabeza calva._

 _Donnie tenía curiosidad por leer ese libro. Se interesó más por el apellido de la autora. ¿Te imaginas encontrarte con unas pinturas, libros, poemas u otra obra llevara tu nombre y/o apellido? El quería conocer un nuevo género literario y ponerlo en su "base de datos" así es como llamaba su cerebro._

 _El libro le costó solamente unos ocho dólares y veinte centavos. Le agradeció al anciano por la venta y tomó el camino de regreso para leer su nueva lectura._

* * *

La trama de la novela lo hacía sentir tan triste, pero no lo hacía sentir mal del corazón. Cuatro hermanos encerrados en un ático y maltratados por su abuela religiosa por tres años.

El dinero y el poder, puede arrebatarte lo que más amas, pero los vicios hacen olvidar lo que amamos ya que se convierte en la nueva amante mortal. Para Donnie, el dinero no le importaba, el solo quería a alguien a quien amar y que lo amen.

El mismo día en que los Hamato aceptarían a un nuevo miembro en la familia, la noticia llego a los oídos de nuestro amigo de ojos de rubí.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, la hermana Sarah entro sin querer interrumpir al chico, pero el desvió la mirada y la mente del libro y se fijó en ella. Su mirada era de la espera de una orden. El siempre anticipando, con frecuencia lo era, sin ninguna atadura.

—¿Pasa algo, hermana?

—Nada en absoluto —comentó—. Te tengo buenas noticias.

Y allí empezó la conversación. No fue larga pero si entendible y estructurada, con tonalidad especialmente para la "buenas noticias".

Ni siquiera la hermana Sarah podía expresarse para decirle. Simplemente esbozó una sonrisa para decir "Felicidades, tendrás a una familia quien te cuide".

La reacción de él fue esta: no tuvo palabras.

Donatello, perplejo, miro a una esquina del cuarto de los niños, sus ojos daban luz y esperanza.

—No… puedo creerlo —murmuró y fue todo lo que dijo.

—Se que estas muy emocionado —respondió ella—, yo también lo estoy igual que tu —sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse—. Si quieres te dejaré solo, tal vez la privacidad sería necesario.

De repente, Donnie se abalanzó hacia la hermana Sarah. El abrazo fue igual que con Tang Shen.

—Gracias —susurró y se fue corriendo de la habitación.

No paró de correr por las calles de la ciudad, hasta el pequeño parque que siempre iba. Cuando se sentía solo, triste, e incluso feliz, siempre recurría a su mejor amiga de cuatro patas, Atenea.

Su mascota del alma observaba a su alrededor. Captando mil olores desde kilómetros de distancia. Un olor muy familiar revoloteaba en su nariz. Levantó una oreja al oír zapatos pisando el cemento dirigiéndose hacia ella. Emprendió el viaje a paso veloz. Pudo divisar a su amo y mejor amigo a la lejanía y aproximándose. Estaba contenta de volver a verlo.

Desde el día en que llegó a la familia Andrews, sus primeros recuerdos eran estar con sus hermanos, después fue elevado del suelo y observó con curiosidad a una mujer de cabello castaño. Después, todo se oscureció. Ha estado rasgando con sus patas los muros de cartón que la rodeaban, la única luz provenía de unos filtros circulares pequeños. Dio un salto y la tapa se abrió. Sus ojos quedaron maravillados al ver nuevamente a una persona (un niño) desde la oscuridad vivida. Lo envistió de un salto y calló sobre él. Sintió una rara sensación de felicidad y cariño.

Eso mismo hizo cuando Donnie llego a su destino. El mensaje iba a ser recibido.

—Eh, niña —saludó felizmente y con rostro radiante—. Tengo una sorpresa que contarte.

* * *

A las 4.25 de la tarde, la casa iba a llenarse de conversaciones en el centro de la sala. En una reunión familiar semanal.

Las reuniones familiares de los Hamato servían para comunicar el estado físico, emocional y de entorno que vivían todos presentes.

Si se hablaban de los horarios de limpieza, recurrían a su _calendario_ , en donde las labores eran cambiada cada mes. Si se hablaban de anunciar las buenas (e incluyendo la malas) calificaciones, se daban consejos para mejorarlas y superar su rendimiento. Si se comentaba sobre una situación incómoda, triste o mala, en familia se intentaba ayudar a quien más lo necesita. "En familia todos nos ayudamos", una regla importante para los Hamato e incluso para todas las familias del mundo.

El tema de hoy era: "¿Qué hicieron mamá y papá hoy al medio día?

Eso se preguntaban los chicos a sus padres, ya que han estado solos en casa por un par de horas (que no parecía normal) sin ni un rastro de ellos, excepto por la nota verde pegada con un imán en el refrigerador del cual nadie lo leyó. Leo había meditando junto con su hermana Miwa, Rafa en su habitación practicando con un saco de box, y Mike, bueno el… lo estuvo pasando con ocio en el sofá y viendo televisión con vicio.

El interrogatorio de los hijos inquisidores fue respondido por Yoshi. Él les explico la buena noticia y como lo pasó.

Los chicos completamente se encontraron sorprendidos de que iban a tener un nuevo hermano. El mayor empezó a comentar:

—Wow, así que alguien nuevo vendrá a la familia.

—Correcto —asintió Tang Shen—. ¿No les parece emocionante?

—Si ahmmm —Leo dejo correr ese "ahmmm" por unos segundos—… Es solo que, ¿Por qué no nos lo habían contado esto antes de irse?

—Pensábamos de que sería una sorpresa, Leonardo —respondió Yoshi—. Veo que no estás del todo satisfecho.

Leo parecía indeciso. Quería ver a sus padres felices y satisfechos por igual de que el aviso de un nuevo hermano. Pero de incluir a alguien más puede ser un tanto agregado de dificultad en su organización como familia. Quien le salvó el pellejo de esa indecisión que lo dejo callado, fue Rafael, que preguntó a su madre:

—¿Qué edad tiene este chico?

—Catorce, pero cumplirá los quince la semana que viene. Y…

—¿Como es el? ¿Es alto? ¿Le gusta ver televisión? ¡¿Le gusta la pizza?! ¡¿Ama los videojuegos?! ¡¿Qué me dice de patinar?! ¡¿Cree que le pueda agradar?!

Miguel Ángel estaba completamente emocionado y sonrosado lleno de alegría, ya había saltado del sofá. Shen soltó una risita.

—Calma, cariño. No sabemos muncho de él. Los sabrás cuando lo conozcas. Aunque sí, hay que ser amables con él cuando llegue.

Leonardo volvió al mundo real con su respuesta con confianza.

—El será bienvenido, lo trataremos bien y haremos que encaje aquí.

Rafa, Miwa y Mike afirmaron.

—Es bueno contar con ustedes, hijos míos.

Dicho eso, la reunión familiar había concluido.

* * *

—¡Por favor, Donnie!

Cory estaba tan persistente estos últimos dos minutos y medio u lo había estado sacudiendo de su silla mientras escribía en su diario. Ya solo le quedaban unas horas para

—Sabes que no puedo, estoy muy ocupado —Donnie había vuelto a escribir sus cosas.

 _Cory —niño de los rizos dorados— como solía decirle cuando llegó al orfanato. Hace seis años, un bebé fue recogido por servicios sociales. Fue encontrado por indigentes en el basurero de un callejón con una manta con su nombre bordado en azul. Tuvo la buena suerte a su lado de seguir vivo. Cuando llego al orfanato, los niños siempre se emocionaban con ver a un bebé que iba a vivir con ellos. Al principio Donnie no le dio mucha importancia. A sus siente años, solo y sin alegría, prefería estar con sus libros y pasar el rato desentrañando sus conocimientos._

 _Años siguientes, Cory aprendió a caminar. Un día estaba solo, iba a emprender un trayecto desde la Sala de Juegos hasta el Hall. Donnie leía en una banquita con la luz de una lámpara sobre él. "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" llevaba a un mundo en el que lo imposible siempre es posible en la vida real._

 _Una mano apareció en el borde superior del libro. Donnie congeló su imaginación en la parte en que Alicia tomaba el té con el Sombrerero Loco junto con la Liebre de Marzo y el Lirón. El pequeño de cabellos rizados miraba con curiosidad. Donnie debía de hablar amablemente al chico:_

 _—¿Quieres ver los dibujos?_

 _Cory meneó la cabeza verticalmente._

 _—Ok —llevó al niño a su lado y mostró las páginas—. Esta es Alicia tomando el té con el Sombrerero y sus amigos._

 _—migos —dijo Cory._

 _Donatello le empezó a relatarle la historia y mostrarles las ilustraciones. Durante la lectura, Don le empezó a enseñar unas palabras nuevas, hasta que escuchó una palabra que iba a representar unión y amistad._

 _—Don… a… tello._

 _—¿Qué dijiste?_

 _—Dona… tello_

 _—Una vez más._

 _—Donatello_

 _Su nombre. Un nombre lleno de esperanza que intentan buscarle en los fríos caminos de la verdad y la confrontación. El echó una sonrisa, seguido de un abrazo._

—Pero es muy importante —insistió Cory con impaciencia—. ¡Tienes que ir!

—¿Qué es tan importante?

—No puedo decírtelo

—Entonces no me molestes si no quieres decirme —continuó con su escritura con paciencia—. Tengo que empacar mis cosas y eso es mucho trabajo por delante.

—Pero me pidieron que… es decir —había enredado sus propias palabras y se puso rojo—… ¡solo ven!, ¿quieres?

—Vale

Entonces se puso de pie y emprendió el camino siguiendo a Cory. Se dirigieron a tiempo al comedor, completamente obscuro.

—¿Dónde está esa cosa que querías mostrarme y era tan importante?

De repente las luces se encendieron en un solo parpadeo.

—¡SORPRESA! —dijeron todos los niños presentes a coro.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es su fiesta de despedida —respondió la hermana Sarah—. Mañana te habrás ido con una buena familia. Y te hacemos esta fiesta como una manera de expresar nuestras "gracias" a ti por estos nueve años de cuidados y felicidad

—No se hubiesen molestado

—Ahora estarás listo para emprender un viaje que el corazón debe tomar en decisiones de cuerpo y alma, Donatello.

Recibió regalos hechos por los niños, fue besado, abrazado y aconsejado por las hermanas.

—"Mañana seria el gran día" —se dijo su conciencia con la cabeza al aire—, no me lo perderé por ningún segundo.

Calló y disfrutó el pastel y otras delicias


	8. Nuevo hogar

**Nota del autor:** **aquí, el capitulo más esperado. like. Por primera vez Donnie tendrá lo que siempre ha querido. pero ¿perdurará?**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: "Nuevo hogar"**

Miércoles 26 de agosto. El gran día.

La emoción invadía la mente de Donatello, mientras que su maleta abierta exponía gran cantidad de libros, algunos comprados por su mesada en trabajos de medio tiempo, otros regalados. La escasa ropa era una planicie organizada como el estado de Kansas. Bastante carente. En su mochila guardaba sus cuadernos y su diario.

La vieja radio del escritorio sintonizaba a Stevie Nicks y su sencillo ochentero y preferido de la lista " _I can`t wait_ " animaba a nuestro amigo de ojos de rubí. La letra intentaba expresar que la larga espera debe terminar y empezar la marcha hacia un mundo nuevo y desconocido. Y como el estribillo lo decía, Donnie no podía esperar.

No había cansancio en el aire, simplemente alegría, que pronto seria un completo arrepentimiento. Había un problema: Atenea

Se había olvidado completamente de ella. Ha estado hablando del "Gran Día" en los últimos tres días y todo este tiempo no pensó en cómo se las arreglaría con esta nueva familia en conservar a su querida amiga.

La vida sin familia le era complicada, pero Atenea la consideró como:

Una madre, principalmente, porque cuando era pequeño ella estaba allí para cuidarlo. Por si estaba herido, secaba sus lágrimas con su lengua y lo acompañaba hasta que llegaba la verdadera mamá. Por si tenía miedo a la oscuridad, ella se acurrucaba en su cama y le daba su calor, así el monstruo del armario no aparecería por las noches.

Una hermana, porque jugaba con el cuando la verdadera hermana estaba ocupada haciendo sus tareas de secundaria o yendo a fiestas con amigas.

También un padre, ya que siempre lo defendía de los niños que lo molestaban en primer año en la escuela primaria, incluso lo defendía de los perros callejeros y salvajes.

Daba a entender que eran inseparables y se tenían el uno al otro. Si alguien los separara, nada sería lo mismo. Sería una terrible desgracia, fatal en algunos casos posibles de ocurrir. Una forma de entender lo que pensaba Donatello era: "Sin Atenea, no sería nada".

La hermana superiora Sarah entro otra vez a la habitación. Desde su última visita hace tres días.

—¿Todo listo para irte?

Donnie bajó el volumen girando la perilla. Estaba con un mal aspecto, como si hubiese comido algo descompuesto y le hizo sentirse como enfermo. Seguía guardando sus últimos libros.

—Sí, hermana —parecía desconcentrado—… Es solo que tengo un problema.

La hermana escuchaba.

—¿Y qué clase de problemas tienes, querido?

—Pues verá —el sentía que no quería decirle—, es complicado.

—Tiene que ver —frunció el ceño con una sonrisa— con tu mascota.

Don parecía sorprendido. ¿Cómo supo lo de Atenea? Esa fue la misma pregunta que salió de su boca anticipadamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Con que se llama Atenea ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ese nombre?

El no entendía exactamente en qué planeta se encontraba, literalmente. No sabía cómo empezar, pero logró reafirmarse. Le conto la historia de su mascota y de sus mejores años junto a ella.

—Ya veo —comentó ella—. Fue toda una experiencia, lo admito.

—Y el problema es… que no se si lo aprobarán en conservarla.

La hermana vio a Donnie decaído y sentado al borde de su cama de antaño. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó de las manos esperando ver una sonrisa.

—Vamos. Estoy seguro que lo entenderán. Confía en mí.

* * *

Yoshi y su esposa iban a recoger a Donatello en Manhattan. Su vehículo circuló por las avenidas hasta cruzar el puente. En la puerta del orfanato estaba la hermana Sarah.

—Buenos días —saludó Yoshi.

Tang Shen miró que Donatello no estaba presente, solo sus maletas estaban en la escalinata. Lo que empezó a preguntar:

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Dónde está?

—Tiene que arreglar un asunto —respondió Sarah— ya volverá.

Desde al final de la acera se escuchaban unos ladridos. Todos observaron preguntándose que era. Donatello y un Golden Retriever acompañándolo en su carrera por llegar a tiempo.

—¡Con que ya llegaste! —exclamó Sarah emocionada—, y justo a tiempo.

Donatello observó a los Hamato. Estaba un poco tímido, pero con valor se encamino para hablar.

—¿Señor?

Hamato Yoshi se inclino frente a él para escuchar.

—Esta es Atenea, mi mascota. Y la quiero mucho. No puedo dejarla sola, me necesita y yo a ella. Si voy con ustedes, espero que también ella me acompañe.

El esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tú y tu amiga son bienvenidos a nuestro hogar.

Puso su mano en su hombro y Don sentía mucha alegría. En la puerta aparecieron el resto de las hermanas y los niños que querían despedirse de él. Los años que pasaron juntos nunca deberían olvidarse; ya que han sido los mejores nueve años juntos. Aunque no todos sentían el terrible dolor y desesperación de la soledad interior.

Luego de haber puesto sus maletas en el choche y subido en ella, Yoshi y Tang Shen llevaban a su nuevo hijo y compañía a su nuevo hogar. Mientras que los niños se despedían con las manos alzadas al cielo y agitándolos de un lado a otro. Pronto se veían como hormigas. La hermana superiora Sarah soltaba una pequeñas lagrimas de alegría.

* * *

En el mundo existe la bondad y la cordialidad. Son unas aliadas, mejores compañeras y amigas. Hermanas. Dan a la gente felicidad y armonía. Incluso en los momentos difíciles intentan ayudar a otros que lo necesitan mucho más. Esta también la ignorancia y la tristeza, ocurre cuando no queremos a la persona que tenemos al lado. Terrible es, pero cierto. No te imaginas estar en un lugar, solo, sin nadie que te cuide de los miedos del exterior.

Donatello estaba pasando por un momento en que su corazón iba a dar un salto a un cambio de verdad importante y fantástica. Mientras viajaba destino a Brooklyn pasando por el mismo puente hacia _Fulton St._ Shen le quiso contar sobre su situación:

—Si quieres te podemos contar como es el lugar donde vas a vivir. ¿Te gustaría?

El asintió

—Bien —dijo Yoshi—, pues estamos muy cerca de llegar. Es grande, tiene varios pisos. Viviremos cerca de un parque que pronto vamos a pasar.

—¿No te mencionamos de que tendrás hermanos?

Don negó con la cabeza. Ella le contó sobre sus nuevos hermanos cuando bordeaban el parque _Cuyler Gore_ y siguieron derecho hacia _Carlton Ave_.

Allí había dos hileras de arboles bordeando la avenida. Yoshi se estacionó al lado de la acera y apagó el motor. Donnie fijo la mirada en el inmueble.

La casa era de un color blanco, tres pisos con tejado. Había un pequeño jardín frente a la ventana grande al lado de la puerta principal. La cornisa era de un color esmeralda opaco, con hermosos detalles victorianos. Sin duda alguna, estaba en el lugar correcto.

La portezuela de atrás se abrió para que Donnie pudiera salir del auto. Cogió su maleta y mochila y a Atenea, que estuvo todo el tiempo del viaje bajo sus pies sin causar ninguna molestia. Divisó el nuevo aspecto de su nuevo hogar. En la verja de color azabache brillante, había un pequeño letrero de madera con la palabra " _Templo_ " tallado en ella. Yoshi y Shen fueron a la puerta principal seguido de Donatello, al abrir la puerta, todos sus hijos estaban ya él en vestíbulo.

Miguel Ángel observaba como se abría la puerta, estirando su cuello y poniéndose de puntillas con alegría y emoción. Aunque parecía bastante raro porque estaba al frente de sus hermanos mayores. Rafael había estado un poco impaciente; ya que su hermano Leonardo dio la orden de esperar en el vestíbulo cuando sus padres llegaran, en ese momento estaba a cargo. Miwa veía entrar sus padres con su nuevo hermano.

—Niños —anunció la madre esperando a que de verdad estaban escuchando—, quiero presentarles al nuevo miembro de la familia —en ese entonces Shen dejó pasar al chico—. El es Donatello.

No era lo que esperaban, creyeron que sería un crio de baja estatura. Uno con quien meditar; uno con quien hablar y expresarse; uno con quien entrenar duro; y bueno, uno con quien jugar y comer pizza. Pero lo más importante era estar juntos con un nuevo hermano. Las cosas iban a ser diferentes como se había dicho anteriormente, pero con nuevas mejoras, o quizá, negativas ¿Quién sabe?

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Donnie producto de la timidez se eran visibles en unos segundos, intentaba cubrir su rostro con la mano, pero que no se den cuenta de lo que sentía. Todos estáticos por un momento hasta que Yoshi rompió el hielo:

—bueno ¿van a quedarse como estatuas? o ¿van a saludar?

Leonardo (como siempre) el primero.

—Es un honor conocerte, Donatello. Soy Leonardo—y estrechó su mano.

La timidez lo invadió, pero hizo lo que pudo. Con la mano que cubría su boca, también la estrechó.

Miwa siguió a su hermano.

—También es mi honor —ella respondió— Miwa.

Esta vez lo besó en la mejilla. Se veía aun mas colorado.

Rafael parecía ser un problema, se encontraba apoyado en los pies de la baranda de la escalera. Sus brazos cruzados parecían confirmar que no quería conocerlo, su ceño fruncido con sus cejas gruesas y rectas: todo eso era lo contrario a lo que pensaba su subconsciente, más o menos.

—Que hay —se arrimó hacia el chico, dio su puño esperando una respuesta— ¿Qué? ¿No sabes saludar? Anda, solo choca el puño.

Donnie levanto el suyo y lo chocó con suavidad, en cambio Rafa lo hizo con algo de fuerza. El dolor de los nudillos fue doloroso pero corto.

Pero como olvidar al pequeño Miguel Ángel, con cara de esperanza no anuncio su llegada a lo inesperado: envistió hacia Donatello con un fuerte abrazo, la falta de aire y la fuerza que apretaba su cuerpo como una anaconda; esta es amistosa y cariñosa. Palabras simples salieron de su gentil boca. Con fuerte y emocionada.

—No pude ser ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER! —Aumentaba su tono de voz, invadía la alegría—. Este es mi nuevo hermano, no importa si es mayor o menor, aun así lo voy a querer si él me querrá a mí. ¡Qué emoción!

—Tranquilo, tigre —intervino rafa, sarcástico— o vas a sacarle todo el aire. ¿no quieres perder nuestro hermano el mismo día?

—Upps, perdón ¿estás bien?

Donnie tomó aire y sintió con la cabeza, jadeando algo inentendible. Mikey sonrió de alivio.

En la puerta entreabierta se escuchaban arañazos. Leo preguntó qué era lo que había detrás de la puerta. La puerta se abrió sutilmente y el Golden casi olvidado por unos minutos.

—¡Un perrito! —Miguel Ángel bramó.

El se arrodillo y le acaricio el lomo y la cabeza. Contenta viendo nuevas caras, meneaba su cola exaltada. Su nombre estaba en una pequeña placa de bronce deslucido "ATENEA". Los demás también empezaron a acariciarla. Yoshi y Shen sonreían. Las suplicas de Mike por que se quede eran un "por favor" infinito e insoportable.

Subieron las escaleras para mostrar el resto de la casa: la primera planta, se encontraba el salón/comedor, cocina; la segunda planta les pertenecía al matrimonio y una habitación de meditación; la tercera planta era las habitaciones de Leo y Miwa; tercera planta, la habitación de Rafa y Mikey; por ultimo había una escalera de más que llevaba a la famosa buhardilla, la cabeza de la casa.

Acompañado por Yoshi y Shen, Donnie y Atenea subieron a lo había allá arriba.

Un ático


	9. El ático Primeras conversaciones

**Nota del autor: Lo siento si me he tardado en escribir. han pasado situaciones en el la escuela esta siempre involucrada. Viajé al sur por una semana y no me dejaron llevar mi computadora portátil, que mal. En fin, en este capitulo he hecho lo mayor posible de corregir mi ortografía para que se entienda mejor. por favor, comenten.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII: "El Ático. Primeras conversaciones"**

Lo primero que sintió al pasar por la puerta que lo conduciría al último piso fue tranquilidad, casi como encender una vela para luego sentir su luz y el calor en el rostro. Pero todo ese sentimiento cayó a sus pies y fue reemplazado por el pánico.

¿Dónde había leído la historia de un ático?

Al entrar había un corto pasillo sin luz, sin ventanas. Había dos puertas, uno en cada costado. El señor Hamato se dirigió hacia un interruptor que había cerca de la entrada. Al subir la palanca, la luz no apareció.

—Vaya problema —se quejó—. No hemos entrado aquí desde hace mucho. Ya pondré uno focos nuevos.

Segundos, Donatello recordó la novela gótica que estuvo leyendo hace un par de días. Como el leía tantos libros, casi olvidaba el tema principal. No era de molestarse, todos olvidamos cosas alguna vez. Pasando por la puerta que había a la izquierda, el señor Hamato la abrió y una nueva habitación surgió.

El lugar era bastante luminoso y respirable. La ventana (y única) era grande y estaba justo al medio de la pared de enfrente y era circular, allí había un escritorio; las otras tres paredes desnudas mostraban un color gris polvoriento, pero se limpiaría sin ninguna atadura; en la esquina derecha junto a la ventana esta una cama, muy amplia y ordenada; al otro lado se encontraba los cajones de ropa y el armario que tenían un toque victoriano por sus detalles.

Por la ventana la luz iluminaba el cuarto; con un par de cortinas transparentes color verde limón casi artificial y otro par bastante oscuro de… mezclilla.

Don estaba asombrado aunque no se notaba.

—Yo las hice —respondió la señora Hamato admirando su trabajo—, se mucho de costura. Todo lo que veras en esta casa está hecho por la mejor costurera de la familia

Yoshi sonrió por el comentario de su esposa.

Donnie se ruborizó aun con el rostro inmutable lo hacía ver como una persona que no le interesaba de nada de lo que veía, pero estarían equivocados. En su mente, estaba tan maravillado que saltaría de alegría. La vista era… para no olvidarlo. Una experiencia que persistirá por el resto de su vida con esta familia. Las otras casas, la mayoría se veían los tejados y las copas de los arboles verdosos de las últimas semanas de verano. De lejos estaba la ciudad, no se podía imaginar cómo sería la vista de noche.

También se dejaba ver el patio de atrás de la casa. El pasto verde, las baldosas de ladrillos color rojo, el cobertizo al lado de un enorme árbol y parecía sostener una estructura. Una casa del árbol.

—Bien ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Tang Shen.

La espera de la respuesta no fue tan larga: el solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno —continuó—, te dejaremos a solas ¿Ok?

El nuevamente los confirmó moviendo la cabeza. El matrimonio se retiró y todo fue silencio.

De ese leve zumbido casi inaudible, surgieron los cantos de las aves y el crujir del viento haciendo bailar los arboles. En el orfanato únicamente se escuchaban el claxon de los autos y las pisadas de la gente andante a sus trabajos o a sus hogares. Era un sonido que lo desconcentraba de su mundo de los libros.

La ciudad tenia de todo, pero tiene sus defectos. Ya existía el crimen desde hace mucho y ha estado evolucionando con el tiempo. La violencia se propagaba en las calles, aunque era invisible por las maravillas que entregaba el centro de la ciudad. Era como la piel de oveja que usaba el lobo para hacerse pasar como una y entonces devoraría todo a su paso.

La tragedia se define como algo que perdimos, y es lamentable y muy triste. Las personas mueren a diario como moscas. A otros no les da importancia de preocuparse por los demás en que mueran; otros si, y les afecta más que al difunto ser. Todo tiene su ciclo, aunque la muerte siempre se puede adelantar a la temprana edad.

La suerte puede ser beneficiosa, pero castigadora. En el caso de Donatello, haber sobrevivido al accidente fue la beneficencia que necesitaba, pero no su familia. Su pérdida fue el peor castigo que la vida le había puesto, pues corrompió su mente a la culpabilidad, y dio un giro a su destino.

Atenea subió a la cama con un rápido movimiento y empezó a andar en círculos, luego dobló sus patas y bajo su cuerpo hacia la suave masa.

—Atenea, no —murmuró su amo—. No te dejaran dormir allí. Ni siquiera estarás mucho tiempo en este lugar —su cara cambió, entristeció mirando al piso—. Ni siquiera sé si vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo.

Ella no hizo caso y se fue a dormir.

Donnie había oído casos sobre que las parejas que adoptan niños, a veces los regresan. En St. Teressa ningún niño había sido devuelto, gracias a Dios. Pero darse cuenta de las acciones que hacemos, hay que estar seguros de si se le hace bien hacer la acción, ya une una vez que lo intentas, ya no hay vuelta atrás. El devolver a un niño que tenía esperanzas y sueños de volver a empezar lo dejarían en un estado de confusión, vivir en un mundo en que nadie lo quiere. Seria irreparable.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, nuestro amigo de ojos escarlata había estado acompañando a su amiga soñadora mientras el andaba dormitando. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Hamato Yoshi entró en escena. Esto hizo llamar la atención a Donnie y compañía.

El señor Hamato andaba diferente, llevaba ahora una camisa blanca con un bordado de un símbolo circular, tenia forma de flor. Miro al chico y las maletas aun con su contenido en ellas.

—Veo que no has desempacado todavía, me imagino.

—Yo, no tuve tiempo —respondió con timidez.

—Pues, que bueno que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Y Yoshi se ofreció a ayudarlo. Les tomo como un par de minutos poner las cosas en su lugar. Donnie tenía interés por el extraño símbolo de la camisa del señor, era el mismo que estaba tallado en el letrero en la puerta principal. No es que le provocara inquietud, sino que la curiosidad quería salir de su boca en forma de pregunta.

Donnie guardaba su escasa ropa delgada en los cajones y el señor Hamato apilaba sus libros y los colocaba en el escritorio de manera de que se vieran ordenados. Luego de haber organizado la habitación:

—Ha quedado espectacular ¿no crees? —preguntó Yoshi.

—Sin ninguna queja, señor Hamato —respondió el chico.

Ambos medio cansados se sentaron en la cama que ya estaba ocupada por Atenea. Yoshi volteó y acarició su cabeza y lomo. Esta acepto agradablemente. Ya estaba en sus agotadores años, ya tendría diez años de vida, pero como dice el dicho "las apariencias engañan" ya que la _Golden_ siempre tenía un aspecto vivo y brillante.

—Creo que por ahora tu amiga dormirá esta noche —dijo el adulto— pero a la próxima tendrá que dormir afuera como los demás animales. Descuida, le conseguiré una casita donde podrá vivir.

—No se hubiese molestado. Por cierto ¿Qué es ese símbolo? ¿Tiene algún significado?

Yoshi miro su camiseta donde estaba señalando el chico.

—Qué bueno que lo preguntes, muchacho. Eres muy atento —agregó—. Lo que ves aquí es la insignia del clan Hamato. Una historia familiar fascinante. Siempre se les relataba de padres a hijos. Mi padre me dio sus enseñanzas de su padre, y yo se las di a mis hijos. Puede que a ti también, si es que estas interesado.

—Pues si me interesa. Me gusta la Historia, la estudio con detalles. Al igual que las Ciencias y las Matemáticas —estaba tan sorprendido que casi levantaba la voz de emoción—… Lo siento, creo que me excedí, señor Hamato.

Yoshi sonrió y soltó una leve risa.

—No te disculpas, yo siempre escucho a mis hijos para bien y para mal. Si necesitas contarme algo o si tienes dudas, aquí estaré para darte consejo —puso su mano en el hombro del versado muchacho—. Por cierto, no es necesario que me llames señor todo el tiempo. Sé que es difícil que al día siguiente me llames "padre" o "papá". Mis hijos de pequeños me pusieron un sobrenombre que creían que me quedaba. Me llamaban "Splinter", y me quedaba muy bien.

Fuese una conversación reconfortante tuvo la amabilidad de dar espacio y entendimiento a nuestro amigo de ojos de rubí. La conversación era esencial para solucionar problemas y que otros sientan las mismas experiencias del otro.

—Además del apodo —continuo—, quiero que entiendas que en esta familia todos se apoyan y se cuidan. No te vas a sentir solo, nos tendrás a nosotros.

—Muchas gracias… Splinter.

Miraba a su nuevo padre con esperanzas tempranas y crecientes.

—Bien, te aviso que la cena se servirá a en media hora. Todos quieren saber de ti —se levantó y fue hacia la puerta—. Por cierto, fue bueno tener esta conversación.

Don movió la cabeza de asentimiento y Splinter se retiró.


	10. Cena familiar Buenas noches

**Nota del autor: Lo hecho, hecho esta. Capitulo 9, ¡Adelante!. quiero dar consejos sobre la familia en este capitulo. espero que sean útiles. por cierto, aparecerán por fin Gatito Helado y Spike. En capítulos siguientes dará aparición Abril y Casey. que disfruten un buen capitulo.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX: "Cena familiar. Buenas noches"**

A las 19.13 la cena ya estaba servida. Donnie llego al comedor. Llevaba ropa apropiada para cenar, como lo hacía en el orfanato: Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantaloncillos cortos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, abrió la puerta deslizante y ver toda la familia reunida. Si el tuviese una cámara, pensó, sacaría esta bella imagen y colocarla en un bonito marco.

—Enhorabuena, estas aquí —anunció Miguel alzando la mano—. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

A lo que Leonardo intervino:

—No, es mejor a lado mío.

A los que Rafael agregó:

—Solo porque eres el mayor no significa que mereces la atención de "hermano ejemplar".

Y a los que Splinter concluyó pesadamente:

—Niños, es nuestra primera cena familiar en que integramos a un nuevo miembro al grupo. No se los puedo repetir todo el día.

El ambiente familiar que estaba esperando Splinter, parecía estar decayendo. Exageradamente en su cabeza, era como una batalla entre perros (los padres) y gatos (los chicos). En este caso, las chicas no intervienen.

—Pero pa —excuso Mikey.

—No discutas, Miguel Ángel —Splinter vio a Donnie aun de pie—. Lo lamento, a veces puede que tengamos estas discusiones como familia pero se resuelven a tiempo. Puedes sentarte al lado de Miguel Ángel

Este último mostró una mirada de victoria.

—¿No te molestaste por la espera, Donatello? —preguntó Shen.

—De ninguna manera —afirmó Don sentándose en su almohadón.

Las cenas familiares consisten en unir enlaces que aun no se han formado o que se han quebrado debido a temas en conflicto u otros problemas leves o graves. No tan graves. Hablar de nuestro día como "¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?", "¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen?", "¿Qué piensas hacer para el día de mañana?".

Las cenas familiares consisten también en convivir, ya que existe una relación entre padres e hijos que, además de alimentarse de las delicias que prepara mamá, quieren encontrar un bien común en sus vidas.

Para empezar, se debe lograr introducir un tema en especial para luego conversarlo. Los buenos momentos en familia son mejor en la mesa (aparte de las salidas y viajes en auto), lo importante es que es existir como un árbol gigante y resistente que se va cada vez más ramificándose y fortaleciéndose.

Durante la cena, diecisiete minutos aproximados habían estado cayados y se servían el sushi tranquilamente. Bueno todos menos nuestros amigos revoltoso y rebelde que devoraban el arroz como locos. Splinter le cayó la cara de vergüenza.

Donatello nunca había cenado de la forma en que los Hamato lo hacían. Sentados sobre almohadones blancos, la comida sobre la mesa baja y todos sentados en posición de flor de loto (a excepción de las damas). No había cubiertos, todos comían con palillos. Por suerte había servilletas.

—Es tu primera vez cenando de esta forma —dijo Leonardo a Donnie como si le leyese la mente—. Lo sé porque lo veo en tus ojos.

Donnie miro tímidamente.

—Y porque estas tomando mal los palillos —concluyó Miwa—. Permíteme ayudarte.

Avergonzadamente Don tenía uno de los palillos por la punta equivocada. Miwa articulo sus dedos para mejorar su postura. Ambos sonrieron al ver que dio resultado cuando Don tomo un poco de su _Tekka Maki_.

—Dinos, Donatello —dijo Rafa— ¿Qué hay de ti? Y no solo espero ver como mueves la cabeza para decir _sí o_ no, amigo. O ¿siempre eres tan callado?

"Por dónde empezar" pensó Don.

—Bueno uhm… soy bueno en las matemáticas.

—Genial —afirmó Mikey—. Ahora me irá bien en los exámenes.

No solo eran las matemáticas en que tendría que ayudarle, sino en casi todas las clases que tanto le cuesta. Parecerá divertido para Donatello ser como un maestro para sus nuevos hermanos. Aunque para Mike su visión de concentrarse sería escasa; en menos de un minuto ya estaría soñando con la patineta que tanto soñaba. Está claro que prefiere vivir en su cabeza e irse a otro planeta.

—Eso sería fantástico —Shen comento y a lo que corrigió—. Pero debes entender que Donatello no hará toda tu vida tus tareas y estudios. También debes dar tu esfuerzo.

—Lo sé, ma —se quejó el chico.

En una palabra para definir el problema de Mikey y la escuela: Ocio.

Donatello hablo más de él y su vida en el orfanato y los niños con los que vivía. Disfrutaron de su cena como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ahora eran una familia de siete, más bien siete y medio agregando a la nueva y tercera mascota. No muchas familias son tan numerosas.

—Miguel Ángel —dijo Shen—. Cuando traigas a tu gato, por favor no intentes darle de comer más helado.

—Pero mamá, a Gatito Helado le gusta el helado, por eso lo llamé así.

—Lo sé, cielo. Pero no puedo estar todo el día limpiando helado de fresa de la alfombra.

Donnie escuchó la situación sobre la mascota que no ha conocido todavía. En su cabeza empezó a analizar el problema hasta encontrar una respuesta sacada de un texto hace años.

—Los animales no deben comer tanta comida de persona, porque cambia su alimentación y es posible que su digestión no sea buena. El helado por ejemplo, tiene colorantes y esta a una baja temperatura.

Todos parecían desconcertados mirándole como un ídolo muy aclamado. Nadie había oído escuchar esas palabras. El conocimiento en un chico lo hacía parecer como un veterinario graduado con honores.

— ¿de donde vivo eso, señor Diccionario? —preguntó Rafael.

—¡Rafael! —exclamó su padre.

—Solo fue un decir, no quería ofender. No exagere, sensei.

Para Hamato Yoshi fue muy ofensivo usar ese tipo de lenguaje leve. Tenía razones para replicar de esa manera, pero tarde o temprano (quizá esta noche) entienda que ha sido severo y que es posible que para mañana las cosas vayan a estar mejor.

—¿Qué no exagere? Para mañana en el entrenamiento quiero que hagas 30 veces _Tekki Shodan_. Sin chistar.

—Debes estar… Vale.

Splinter no parecía estar del todo satisfecho. Con la mirada grave en Rafael esperaba a que afirmara a un "¿si qué?" y que respondiera como en el ejercito. Pero la guarida de los Hamato no era un centro militarizado y nunca lo seria.

—Hai, sensei —finalizó bajando la cabeza con sus ojos entrecerrados.

A Don le extraño por qué se comunicaban a veces en japonés. Si es así su cultura y forma de ser él daría respeto porque el quería. El gustaba aprender nuevos idiomas.

—¿Como tienes ese conocimiento? —interrogó Leo.

—Lo leí en una revista educativa.

—¿El National Geography? —Miwa intervino.

—Tal vez. Fue hace años, pero aun recuerdo su contenido.

—¿Siempre has vivido en Nueva York? —Preguntó nuevamente Leonardo—. Lo digo porque tienes un rostro de alguien que no nació como neoyorquino.

La pregunta llevó a Donnie de nuevo a la nostalgia. En donde no era más que un chico.

—De hecho, si —admitió—. De muy pequeño vivía en Seattle.

—¿Seattle? Guau. Dicen que llueve mucho que aquí.

—Me mude cuando tenía cuatro —agregó—. Pase un año en acostumbrarme a la Gran Ciudad hasta que…

De repente, un helado presentimiento rodeó al joven haciéndose sentir como la única persona en el mundo, solo y sin nadie que lo acompañara. Volvió a pensar en el terrible día de la tragedia. Las imágenes más fuertes lo golpearon como un martillo a un clavo.

—Donatello ¿estás bien? —Yoshi preguntó preocupado.

No respondió por un rato

—Necesito usar el baño.

—Hay uno debajo de la escalera —indicó Shen—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias.

Se retiro y fue rápidamente al tocador. Todos se miraban confundidos, sobretodo Mike que no parecía entender nada de lo que paso.

—¿Será porque no le gustó el su cena?

La pregunta que hizo el menor, hizo dejar la cara de vergüenza en Rafael.

En el cuarto de baño, Donnie abrió el grifo de agua fría. El agua cristalina que caía hacia el sumidero salpicaba los bordes del lavabo. Puso sus manos y al sentir la sensación del frío, mejoraba su tristeza.

Se pasó por la cara y se masajeó los pómulos. Miro su reflejo en el espejo y se dijo:

—No me volverá a pasar. No esta vez. Contrólate.

Tomó una toalla para secar su rostro. En estos días, no había soltado ninguna lágrima.

* * *

A la hora de dormir, Mikey tenía a Gatito Helado ronroneando en su regazo en su cama. Cariñoso como siempre se fue a parar en su casita sobre el televisor. Sonriente al ver que su mejor amigo estaba bien donde dormía, mejor ahora que Atenea vivía con ellos.

Tang Shen entró a su habitación.

—¿Todo listo para dormir, amor?

—Por supuesto —respondió el niño.

—¿Te lavaste los dientes?

—De adelante y atrás.

Rafa estaba tumbado en su cama alimentando a su tortuga Spike, la hoja de lechuga iba siendo lentamente devorada por el pequeño quelonio. Su pico mostraba una sonrisa que solo su amo, dueño y único amigo del alma podía ver.

El escuchaba a su hermano y a su madre como inquisidora nocturna para ver si todo estaba bien. Sus risas hacia apacible la habitación.

—Ma ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro, Miguel Ángel.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la cena? Cuando Donnie fue al baño. Lo vi asustado.

Shen observó a su alrededor de que Rafael observaba porque quería saber también. En segundos, Leonardo y Miwa entraron en escena buscando lo mismo que sus hermanos. Sabía entonces que debía decirles la verdad sobre su nuevo hermano.

—Como ya están presentes —inició—, no me queda más remedio que decirles la historia.

Los cuatro escucharon atentamente la triste historia de un chico al que perdió a sus padres y a su hermana en el peor y traumático accidente que nadie que vivirlo. La experiencia de sentir lo mismo que el otro afecta no solo en la mente, sino del corazón y del alma. La razón por la que termino en un orfanato solo, sin ayuda de nadie para dejar de ser dependiente y ser autosuficiente.

La reacción de los chicos les impacto, como toda drama de la vida real de los programas de televisión o en las películas. Pero esto fue real y no podía arreglarse. Una vez terminada su historia, concluyó:

—La razón por la que Donatello está ahora en nuestras vidas, no es solo porque sentí lastima por él, sino también porque sé que necesitaba de un buen corazón cálido como refugio de su tormento.

Una expresión poética para referirse a la ayuda de los más necesitados. Leonardo miraba con tristeza que pronto surgió una mirada de solución. Mikey tenía pocas y diminutas lágrimas brotando de sus cuencas.

—Que horrible sensación, madre —comentó Miwa.

—Lo sé —afirmó y abrazando a cada uno de sus hijo formando un circulo—. Quiero que me prometan algo: Su padre ha sido serio con ustedes, en especial contigo Rafael para que intentaran dañar a Donatello. Sé que ustedes son buenos niños, pero deben entender que cosas pequeñas pueden causar cosas enormes. Es por eso que entre ustedes hagan incluir a su nuevo hermano como parte de la familia. Juntos no estarán solos. Unidos somos fuertes de corazón, como dice su padre. ¿Entendido?

—Hai —los chicos dijeron al unísono.

—Bien —sonrió ella— Por cierto, Rafael. Te bajaron tu entrenamiento, ahora son quince veces no treinta.

Rafael suspiro de alivio, pero aprendió la lección. Todos fueron a sus camas para dormir e iniciar un nuevo día


	11. Ayuda familiar (charla de Madre e Hijo)

**Nota del autor: ¡Yay! ¡Adelante con el siguiente capitulo! espero que hayan tenido un feliz y tenebroso Halloween. Este capitulo me tomo todo el día en escribir lo y en editarlo, estuve muy activo hoy, con los estudios, más o menos. pero dejemos de enredos. Lean tranquilos.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo X: "Ayuda familiar (Charla de Madre e Hijo)"**

 _Estaba en medio de_ Madison Avenue _y nuevamente el zumbido le era insoportable para sus oídos. El aire se sentía estable por el momento. Ningún alma (a excepción de él) rondaba por allí y más que quería buscar, más sentía la curiosidad de sentir si era real lo que estaba viviendo. Era obvio, estaba soñando. Frente, la calle estaba desierta ni siquiera un vehículo a la deriva. Todo se encontraba estático._

 _El viento parecía haberse esfumado, como si se hubiese asustado de algo._

 _"De mi se habrá asustado" se dijo es su mente. No tenía la capacidad de reaccionar o actuar en el momento en que iba a llegar más allá de lo que quería averiguar, solo acudía a caminar lentamente y saber lo que estaba pasando._

 _El zumbido desapareció cuando volteo hacia donde su espalda miraba._

 _Lo que veía eran cristales rotos en el pavimento y humo saliendo de los destrozados vehículos, de la nada surgieron bomberos y policías recorriendo la escena y una multitud de gente curiosa observaba desde el límite de la cinta amarilla. Parecía que nadie lo veía caminar tranquilamente por cierta ruina. El camión blanco chamuscado era ahora como un dinosaurio desconocido ya extinto, en cambio el auto se encontraba volcado de lado hacia la derecha, tenía una esquina del capo aplastado, las ruedas delanteras desinfladas, la puerta del piloto arrancada como el ala de una mosca._

 _De repente, el sonido iba emergiendo lentamente._

 _Más allá de este monumento de chatarra, estaba el servicio médico atendiendo entre los que estaban allí, vivos y muertos por igual. Sus ojos se volvieron de cristal al ver a un paramédico reanimar a uno de los malheridos: tenía sus manos presionando el pecho de una chica, joven y cubierta de cortes en los lugares que la ropa no protegía._

 _—Su pulso es débil —decía el paramédico— ¡la perdemos!_

 _En otras camillas eran trasportados unos bultos de casi un metro y medio o más de largo. No sabía identificar con las sabanas que cubrían sus rostros, el sentía que debía correr y ver quiénes eran. Del cuerpo más cercano destapó la parte superior y lo que vio, lo hizo pensar en no haberlo descubierto._

 _—Mamá —dijo débilmente._

 _Su cuerpo estaba sin vida. Tenía la piel de tez blanca con manchas moradas. Cortes y magulladuras visibles. Su cabello absorbía la sangre de las hemorragias que habían surgido. Las lágrimas de dolor que mostraba su rostro eran de sus últimos momentos antes de morir, parecía que eran para alguien que debería saber que lo amaba mucho, si es que haya sobrevivido._

 _El también soltó sus lágrimas para responder cubriendo su boca para no soltar un solo gemido de dolor. La madre abrió sus ojos de repente y separó la comisura de sus labios partidos para anunciarle algo a su hijo:_

 _—Esto es tu culpa —susurraba—, debiste ser tú en lugar de nosotros._

 _Sentía dolor. Dolor por la pérdida de su familia. Dolor por lo que sintieron al impacto de su últimos respiros. Dolor por haber existido._

 _—Es cierto —respondió el—. Merezco estar muerto._

 _Cayo de rodillas y la oscuridad lo absorbió. Poco a poco empezó a perderse, ya ni sabía en donde se encontraba. Carecía de sentido, sentía flotar en el vacío y luego caer en el. Perdido como la hoja siendo llevada por el viento, acabo en lo infinito de la nada, verse como muere sin dolor en una caída sin impacto._

* * *

El firmamento no mostraba ninguna señal de vida, excepto por la franja anaranjada proveniente del oeste. La ciudad que nunca duerme debería apagar sus luces, ya que su vecino quería dormir bien para esta mañana.

Donatello despertó de un sobresalto, dio un grito sin saber si alguien lo escuchó. No quería llamar la intención otra vez por sus pesadillas, pero lo hizo. Sintió golpes provenientes del piso, eran pisadas que subían por las escaleras, iban muy rápido.

La puerta se abrió y Tang Shen fue la primera en entrar, seguido de Splinter. Encendió la luz y se aproximó velozmente al chico adolorido de corazón.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella examinaba al joven sudoroso y jadeando— ¿Qué ocurre?

Donnie aclaro su garganta seca para explicar:

—Tuve una pesadilla. No fue nada, eso es todo. Siento haberlos despertado.

Shen también estaba asusta. Ella y Yoshi siempre son preocupados por sus hijos, están siempre allí cuando los necesitan. Este era el momento a tiempo de actuar sin que Don niegue su ayuda. Shen puso su mano en la frente de chico y si que ardía. Su cara ya no estaba pálida, sino roja como un tomate.

Splinter se sentó también a un lado, cerca de Atenea que también despertó por el grito de su amo.

—Estas que arde, eso no está bien —replicó la mujer y dirigiéndose a su esposo—: Ve y busca un termómetro. Está en el tocador.

Splinter fue disparado del cuarto. A Donatello le pareció exagerado que se preocuparan tanto por el.

—No, no. En serio no es necesario, solo tuve una pesadilla eso es todo.

Shen rápidamente puso sus brazos alrededor del chico y oprimió fuerte. Donnie sintió como un flechazo desconocido seguido de un cosquilleo en la tripa. Era una sensación de estar a salvo en los brazos de alguien que lo quiere mucho y se preocupa por él, nunca lo había sentido desde que su verdadera madre los arrullaba de niño cuando tenía miedo a la oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas.

Don escuchaba leves sollozos. ¿Shen lloraba? Sus delgados brazos sobaban la espalda de la mujer. De verdad si sentía algo por él, no pensaban mal por su forma de ser. Recibió la caricia y poco a poco se iba aflojando al sentir que Donnie sentía lo mismo. Y era verdad.

Splinter llego a tiempo tranquilo pensando que todo se normalizó. Al ver esa escena de una madre permitiendo su cariño y preocupación por la salud de un hijo que tanto quería desde la muerte de su bebé, y un adolecente aceptándola por su ser; ya que paso su vida entre muros y niños con sus mismos problemas, solo que él recibió la mayor parte de la condena.

Era bello mirarlos. Cerró la puerta suavemente sin hacer ruido alguno. El termómetro ya no serviría, el único remedio es estar unido a la persona que más te necesita y el cariño de un abrazo confortable.

Donatello y Shen habían estado muy cansados de haber despertado a mitad de la noche. Se recostaron en la cama y para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Por la mañana del 27 de agosto, Donatello despertó al notar que Tang Shen ya no estaba a su lado, ni tampoco Atenea. La luz del naciente cielo azul proyectaba hacia el piso de madera. Estiro sus brazos hacia el techo, se puso de pie y bajó por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de baño.

No sentía recuerdo alguno de lo ocurrido, casi no se acordó de porque su nueva madre vivo a su cuarto, ni siquiera sabía que había tenido una pesadilla lo que causó el inconveniente de despertar a los Hamato. Todo parecía estar en pedazos que solo podía recolectar los trozos más grandes. Quizá era el cansancio y las emociones fuertes lo que hizo olvidar algunas partes de su memoria.

Tras haberse lavado la cara, fue nuevamente a su cuarto y se puso la ropa del día de ayer. Pensó en un momento que todos deberían estar desayunando, así que bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. No había nadie. Fue a parar en la cocina, tampoco. Solo había trastos sucios en el lavaplatos, tazas y platos pequeños.

"¿Dónde estarán todos?" se preguntó.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca que marcaba un cuarto para las nueve.

Fue a la puerta trasera y vio a Shen tendiendo la ropa de Mikey. Atenea estaba a su lado viéndola colocar pinzas a la ropa y colgarla, volteó a ver a su amo salir de la casa y fue a saludarle con las patas sucias. Las manchas le marcaron la ridícula ropa para turistas que llevaba puesto. Shen se dio vueta, sorprendida.

—Oh no, Atenea —exclamó—. Estas ensuciando a Donatello.

Al chico de ojos rojos no le importó para nada que se ensuciara su playera de "I LOVE N.Y", ya estaba cansado de él. Sonreía al sentir la libertad de ensuciar algo que odia. Las patas embarradas de lodo salpicaban pequeñas piedrecillas, el aroma a tierra húmeda era como sentirse en un bosque de gran inmensidad.

—Todo está bien —declaró el—. De todos modos, no me gustaba. Por cierto ¿Puedo ayudarla con lo que está haciendo?

Ella se despreocupó y suspiro con una sonrisa. Tomo la caja de pinzas y se lo dio a Don.

Ya llevaban minutos tendiendo las sabanas tan blancas como las perlas, que perdieron la cuanta de las pinzas de colores. Ya debían de ser como las nueve y doce minutos. El tiempo de silencio que llevaban ambos se rompió:

—¿Dónde están todos si se puede saber?

La mujer doblaba la sabana en dos y lo puso sobre el canasto.

—Pues veras —inició—, los chicos están en la escuela y Yoshi está trabajando. No te desperté porque estabas profundamente dormido, llevé a Atenea conmigo para que respirara aire fresco.

La brisa veraniega hacia oscilar la ropa y las sabanas delicadamente. La sensación en el rostro era como algo blando rozándole. Su vista fruncida observaba el árbol; desde su tronco la corteza era lisa con tablas irregulares de forma rectangular, subiendo hacia las ramas irregulares y sobresalían de la casita despintada.

—¿Y en que trabaja?

—El es maestro. Enseña el arte del Ninjutsu.

Parecía impresionado. Eso explicaba el extraño castigo que le aplicaron a Rafael en la cena de anoche.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso —afirmó.

—Pues ahora lo sabes. El es uno de los mejores. Tiene su escuela en el centro desde hace siete años. Ha enseñado a varios niños, entre ellos están tus hermanos. Son muy privilegiados en tener un padre como él. ¿a ti no?

—Pues… estaría muy interesado en conocerle mejor.

—Cuando regrese, pregúntale sobre ello.

Donnie aun estaba observando la casita del árbol. Parecía abandonada. Las tablas estaban un tanto podridas, otras estaban siendo devoradas por las hojas. La ventana soltaba una cortina desteñida, se elevaba y descendía, como el de una película de terror.

En una fracción de segundo, aves emanaron de ese árbol y fueron a volar por los aires.

—Donatello ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —Preguntó Shen mientras seguían con su trabajo.

—Seguro

—Cuando nos conocimos —inició—, el día en que me abrazaste creyendo que era tu madre. ¿Cómo era ella?

La pregunta lo llevo a lo más remoto de su mente doliente. Una parte quebrantada desde hace mucho por un camión.

Creer en que es posible recuperar los recuerdos que nos hacen llorar y sonreír, es correcto. La mágica memoria de los tiempos felices es de la persona que lo sabe todo, para ver de momento lo poco familiar que vivimos en nuestros tiempos. El pasado es como una ventana, que al abrirla vemos con nuestra alma lo que hemos creado juntos.

Recordó una vez en el patio de su antigua casa en Seattle. La mujer que sentía la brisa que sentía él en ese momento. Su piel lechosa se erizaba con un sentimiento de cosquilleo, pero plácido. Sus pies descalzos en el césped mojado por la lluvia de invierno de la costa. Miraba con cierta belleza de ojos azules como el mar caribeño, el vestido blanco y el cabello suelto.

Que belleza era ella en sus tiempos. Pero es mejor que Donnie exprese sus sentimientos:

—Pues… tenía el cabello oscuro, como el tuyo, solo que era tan larga. Si. Y vestía muy lindo, nunca usaba pantalones, usaba vestidos florales; era como un ángel. Siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, al igual que mi hermana, Lizzy. Olía siempre a lavanda.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Su nombre era Angelyn que significa "celestial mensajera". Angelyn Valerie Andrews.

El significado tiene sentido. Angelyn tuvo a sus hijos Lizzy y Donatello para darles un mensaje: el amor que les traía en su dulce y angelical esencia de aromas pasados.

Shen miro la ropa sucia del joven. Y profirió:

—Cuando estaba en tu habitación vi la poca ropa que guardaste. ¿Qué te pacerse si vamos al centro comercial a comprarte algo nuevo?

—Mmmm —dudó—. Me parece buena idea. ¿Hoy día?

—Mejor —afirmó ella—. Cuando termine con la ropa, iremos. Necesitas ropa para ir a la escuela. Caminaremos, te mostraré el vecindario y comeremos helado en el camino, allí en el parque de cerca.

Don tímido sonrió y tomó la mano de su madre adoptiva. Dando "sí" como el aquel abrazo de anoche.


	12. Fort Greene Park

**Nota del autor: Vaya 2015 que hemos tenido ¿no?. Siento haberme tardado tanto, de no ser por los exámenes finales, ya estaría terminando. eso ya no importa. Otro año escolar cerrado. aquí les tengo otro capitulo de mi más extenso fic hasta el momento que he tenido. Pls comenten, ya que me motiva a escribir, así como lo he hecho con ustedes. Gracias y que tengan una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI: "Fort Greene Park"**

Mientras estaba en su descanso del mediodía, Splinter miraba la hoja con los antecedentes personales de Donatello en su estudio en su escuela de Ninjutsu para niños y adolescentes. Solamente se escuchaba el tic del segundero andar.

Hamato Yoshi daba clases los lunes, miércoles y viernes, de seis a ocho de la tarde. Minutos después empezaba con el entrenamiento personal con sus hijos de una hora. El y sus estudiantes participaban en varios torneos que daban las escuelas deportivas del estado.

Se encontraba allí, ya que iniciaba su propio entrenamiento. Siempre los jueves. El si era muy organizado con sus horarios y necesidades personales.

A un lado de la oficina estaba una repisa repleta de trofeos y medallas. Había fotografías de sus antiguos pupilos que ya no estaban, pero si habían participado con honores. Por siete años lograron ser la mejor escuela de artes marciales de la ciudad.

El paso de los segundos se lo gastaba en conocer más sobre el muchacho.

 **…**

 ** _ **Antecedentes personales. Servic** io Sociales de la ciudad de Nueva York_**

Apellidos: _Andrews, Parker_

Nombres: _Donatello, Seth._

Edad: _14_

Género: _M_

Fecha de nacimiento: _02 de septiembre del 2000_

Nacionalidad: _Estadounidense (U.S.A)_

Ciudad Natal: _Seattle, Washington_

Ciudad Actual: _N.Y City, Nueva York_

Estatura: _1.69 Mt._

Peso: _52 Kg._

IMC: _18,2_

 **…**

Miraba cada detalle del informe, bien observaba la pequeña fotografía del chico en la esquina unida con un clip; su rostro era neutral pero demacrado, casi como si estuviese enfermo. Splinter miró claramente acerca de su estado físico, era alto por supuesto, su peso normal; su índice de masa corporal también era óptimo. Pero las veces que lo veía, parecía demacrado y con poca masa muscular.

"Creo que con un entrenamiento le vendría bien" pensó.

Se le había ocurrido una idea: si Don aceptara en entrenar con él, es posible que su estado físico y psicológico sería mejor de lo que están. Además, podrían tener un enlace paternal como los que había tenido con sus hijos biológicos.

Guardó la carpeta en uno de los cajones del estudio y fue al Dojo.

En posición de loto, sensei meditaba apaciblemente. Sus ojos suavemente cerrados y su mente enfocada en Donatello.

Un chico perdido entre dos mundos periféricos: uno con distintas posibilidades de vivir y seguir los destinos más deseados; otro que solo deja al individuo encarcelado en las garras de la tristeza y la perdida en una llama del martirio esperado.

Splinter se imagino a Donnie de pequeño de cinco; con la ropa hecha jirones, llena de parches; cabellera polvorienta que no parecía tener el color vivo; y el rostro manchado de lágrimas.

El problema más grave de creer, era de verlo de esa manera.

Nuevamente se lo imagino muy diferente; vestía de una camisa de tela fina y clara, al igual que sus pantalones cortos; el cabello castaño y brillante; y en vez de una mirada apesadumbrada y sucia, era uno muy claro y suave como un almohadón.

Esbozó una agradable sonrisa aun con los ojos en su mente. Lograría eso, se sacrificaría todo por Don, por sus hijos, por su esposa. Por su vida como familia.

* * *

Dentro del centro comercial.

En la tienda de ropa, Tang Shen buscaba entre playeras, una que le quedaría bien a su hijo. Donatello estaba detrás de la cortina de los vestidores, discretamente cambiándose sus pantalones agujerados.

—¿te quedan bien? —preguntó ella—. Si estás listo, sal y déjame verte.

Don, puesto unos pantalones claros nuevos y muy limpios, abrió la cortina purpurina solo unos centímetros para sacar su cabeza.

—Solo necesito una playera —respondió el.

—Veamos. Creo que esta sería la indicada.

Saco una mediana a la que llevaba puesta Donnie. La verdad la antigua playera la tenía desde hace tres años y era de verdad una molestia, porque la talla era para alguien bastante fornido. Un gorila, quizá. La que le fue entregada si era de su talla.

Volvió y cerró la cortina. Shen esperó unos minutos y preguntó si estaba listo. Don abrió la cortina entera: Vestía sus nuevos jeans, zapatillas azules, y la playera morada con un gato negro de perfil con los ojos verdes. El joven dio un giro para modelar.

—Uau —declaró Shen con lo la mirada fija en el cambio—, encontramos tu estilo. Solo falta un detalle.

Fue adonde las sudaderas y consiguió una de preferencia verde con cremallera. Don se lo puso y levantó la capucha que tenia.

—No pido tanta vestimenta.

—No te preocupes, no es el dinero que importa, sino tu bienestar. Siempre estas tan preocupado. Debes de sentirte tan estresado por llevar una carga de ver a los demás despreocupados.

—Es una rutina —respondió.

—Para mí no. Es un castigo que tú mismo te haces. Me molesta ver que otros se hagan daño.

Puso sus manos en los hombros del chico de ojos carmesí. El la miro con inocencia:

—Vale si tú lo dices

—No es que yo lo diga —Corrigió—. Tu mismo debes establecer tus deberes. Es decir, sigue tus propias decisiones.

Antes de llegar a casa, Shen y Donatello tomaron un desvió cruzando East River para llegar a Brooklyn en taxi que los dejo hacia Fort Greene Park. No estaban lejos de casa.

Iban caminando por la acera con bolsas llenas de ropa nueva para llenar todos los cajones. Tang Shen miraba el parque que estaba a su izquierda. Al frente estaba el hombre de los helados y su puesto a la entrada del parque. Shen pregunto a Don si quería un cono. El había pedido uno de menta, ella de vainilla.

Shen siempre llevaba a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños. Siempre iban al mismo puesto de helados y siempre pedían un cono de chocolate. Mikey era el que devoraba hasta la galleta del cono en segundo; o a veces el helado se derretía y caía hacia el concreto y se ponía a llorar. Y aun sigue siéndolo, pero no tan frecuente.

Entraron al parque por un sendero hacia el obelisco, era monumento a los mártires de barcos para prisioneros. La alameda era gruesa por los brazos de los arboles tan retorcidos y alzados hacia el viento del oeste.

De repente le vino a la mente acerca de sus estudios. Se había olvidado de que iba a estudiar Donnie, según iban a planificar ella y su marido.

—Estaba pensando —inició— en que estudies en la misma escuela que los chicos. Te vendría bien conocer más personas de tu edad. Sé que estudiaste bajo la supervisión de la Hermana Sarah toda tu infancia.

—Eso es cierto —afirmó el.

—Así que… es preferible que estudies en una escuela pública, ya eres un adolecente que debe seguir sus conocimientos y…

—Está siendo muy específica —interrumpió—, yo conozco las formas de estudio y la formación de establecimientos públicos. Lo siento si fui un poco brusco.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Disfrutaron de la brisa y terminaron su helado. Iban paseando por el centro hacia el obelisco. Allí se encontraba un vagabundo sentado en uno de los escalones y comiendo media hamburguesa, junto a un carrito de supermercado lleno de restos usados de objetos como cajas de cartón, revistas, cubiertos, un televisor, y hasta una radio que le colgaba el parlante izquierdo; además funcionaba. Sintonizaba la emisora claramente, la canción era _Edge of Seventeen_ de la sensacional y hechizante Stevie Nicks.

A Donnie le llegaba una sensación electrizante al cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad de bailar, pero lo que hizo fue unos pequeños movimientos en los hombros. Shen empezó a notar esa diferencia.

—Noto que te gusta.

El se detuvo y miro casi asustado y un poco sonrojado.

—Me gusta la música. De pequeño la escuchaba.

—Es muy sano escuchar buena música. En una revista dice que alivia el espíritu la buena letra.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron su camino hacia casa. Habían más arboles cubriendo el cielo. De lejos, se divisaba las casas pegadas unas a otras por _Cumberland St._ Las aves revoloteaban en las copas de los arbustos y el ruido del aspersor funcionando regaba el campo libre del viejo césped.

—Señora Hamato…

—Dime Shen —corrigió.

—Shen. ¿Por qué un ático?

Ella torció un poco su sonrisa como si algo le afectara por un momento. Tenía la mirada al suelo mientras caminaban, después lo miro a él con esperanza de que iba a responder.

—Bueno —empezó—, hace como unos trece años, vivíamos en Japón. Yoshi y yo nos casamos y tuvimos a Leonardo y Miwa. Cuando íbamos a tener a Rafael, la casa ya nos era muy pequeña. Nos fuimos a Nueva York, a vivir en Brooklyn.

Le había pareció rara esa historia. Por así decirlo, si de verdad se cambiaron de casa y de país, es porque querían una nueva vida. Como él.

—¿Por qué se fueron tan lejos? Pudieron vivir en Japón en una casa más grande

—Porque si lo hubiéramos hecho, no te habríamos conocido; además, buscábamos un nuevos estilo de vida más moderno. La casa tenía muchas habitaciones —continuó— y solo éramos una familia de cinco. El último piso resultaba ser dos cuartos: uno era el ático; y otro era un cuarto en el que ahora estás viviendo.

—Te refieres a la que la puerta al lado de mi cuarto es en realidad el ático —suspiró de alivio—. Por un momento creí que estaba viviendo en uno.

—Nunca haríamos eso, jamás en la vida encerraría a uno de mis hijos. ¿de donde se te ocurrió esa idea.

—Por allí quizá lo oí.

En un lado del parque un hombre joven lanzó un frizby al aire mientras que un labrador blanco lo perseguía con locura. Unos niños con mochilas en sus espaldas caminabas y daban risas por algún chiste oído recientemente.

Pasaron una cuadra de vuelta hacia _Carlton St._ donde los esperaba Atenea en el patio de atrás. Como se había dicho últimamente, ella tenía un buen oído. Conocía el sonido los pasos como la palma de su pata. Gracioso, pero cierto.

Una media hora después, el autobús escolar fue a parar frente a la casa. Leo, Rafa, Mikey y Miwa bajaron juntos; Mike salió primero y salió como un rayo. Rafa miro al cielo de vergüenza pensando si de verdad su hermanito viene de otro planeta.

En casa todos saludaron a Donnie. Miguel fue corriendo al patio por la perrita dando saltos y risas.

Para la cena, Splinter llego a tiempo. Disfrutaron de sus deliciosas bolas de arroz y pastel de carne. Esta vez usaron cubiertos. Lo que a Donatello le parecía extrañar en solo un día.

Por la noche las pesadillas, eran menos frecuentes. Se estaba haciendo un progreso, según diría la doctora Judith. Aunque no lo creían ni observaban con atención, hacían un gran paso hacia adelante. Solo esperemos a que siga así. Y aunque lastima el corazón, algunos problemas estarían empezando en las próximas semanas, meses, e incluso años.


	13. Día de escuela

**Nota del autor: Que rápido estoy siendo ahora. la música es muy buena para escribir. Aquí les tengo un new capitulo. nuevamente voy incluyendo a nuevos personajes dentro de la historia. pronto sabrán quien aparecerá en este cap. Disfruten y den sus comentarios.**

 **PD: El nombre del Kinder Garden se me ocurrió cuando yo iba por la ciudad a ver el patrimonio nacional, cuando me encontré con este en una calle cerca de donde estudio.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XII: "Día de escuela"**

Lunes 31 de agosto.

Emocionado por su primer día en una escuela pública, Donnie se concentraba en sus pensamientos como seria llegar a la secundaria en un salto hacia lo desconocido. Como siempre se decía en su subconsciente, el sentía esa emoción en su interior, físicamente tenía que mantener la calma; aunque era difícil de contener como a muchos que le fascina aprender y estudiar e incluso a ser más sociable. Esa era la parte más difícil.

Conocer a otros diferentes a él podría ser una parte difícil para acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente. Le vino en lamente un recuerdo de su primer día de clases.

* * *

 _Era su primer día en el Kínder, y se sentía bastante nervioso, le tiritaban las manos. Ya había dejado de llover, eso era común en Seattle; el césped mojado, las aves volando por la calle y el barrio tranquilo mostraban un perfecto paisaje de la zona noroeste del país._

 _Angelyn le puso ropa abrigadora y su impermeable amarillo. Ella sabía si iba a llover, nevar o granizar. Era como sentido especial cuando se llega a la maternidad, según piensa ella._

 _Poco después de las ocho y media (hora de la costa oeste), el pequeño Donatello estaba en el auto viendo las casas por la ventanilla empañada y con gotas cayendo diagonalmente. Tenía la curiosidad de cómo serian sus compañeros de aula: si eran altos, podían colgarlo de un árbol; si eran gordos, podían aplastarle; y si eran ambas cosas, él querría esperar la escuela para otro año._

 _No era de ofender creer que los nuevos niños que iba a conocer lo molestarían de por vida. Siguió el ejemplo de su hermana que ya estaba empezando la secundaria; la primera regla para sobrevivir a la escuela era presentarte con estilo, una forma de expresar lo que eres para ser evaluados por los expertos (a los estudiantes antiguos) y así saber qué bando debe tomar en su estadía._

 _Difícil es, pero cierto, es que los chicos de ahora forman grupos que los hacen diferenciar permanentemente sus hobbies y cualidades. Tenemos los no populares con los lousers. Los brabucones y los nerds. Los alegres y los tristes. Los adultos y los niños, cuando se refiere a ese último par, es cuando los niños maduros son diferenciados de los inmaduros._

 _La duda es ¿es posible cambiar? ¿Destruir esos muros que nos bloquean por lo que somos? Si debemos estar juntos como amigos siendo las mismas personas, hay que romper esos muros tan duros como el acero._

 _La escuela estaba en el centro, yendo en el auto tardaría una media hora. Angie, como solía decirle el papá de Donnie, conducía cuidadosamente por las calles del centro. Pasando por unas manzanas más, llegaron a un edificio cerca de un puesto de hot dogs, miraba de frente la calle donde podía verse la Aguja Espacial tan brillante como siempre._

 _El cristal de la entrada estaba cubierto de dibujos simples hecho con pintura de muchos colores y manos marcadas permanentemente. Había uno de una niña con trenzas al lado de una casa y un árbol con una mancha enorme de gris bordeando la parte superior del papel. Había un letrero de madera tallado que decía: KINDER GARDEN EL SOLDADITO DE PLOMO._

 _Por el enorme ventanal, se mostraba a los niños jugando a la ronda, otros corrían en todas la direcciones. Angie y su hijo salieron del auto, tomados de la mano. A medida de que se acercaban, la timidez de Donnie aumentaba._

 _Pasaron por la puerta y una campañilla sonó. Una mujer con un delantal verde salió del mostrador con pegatinas de animales._

 _—Ah, hola. Usted debe ser la señora Andrews._

 _—Así es —y estrecho su mano con la de la mujer._

 _Ella se fijo en el niño tímido casi escondido detrás del abrigo de su madre._

 _—Y este debe ser Donatello— miraba sonriendo y saludando con la mano—. Soy Maia ¿Como estas?_

 _El se limito a murmurar un "bien" entendible._

 _Con la poca confianza que pudo acumular, estiró su mano para estrecharla. El leve cosquilleo temporal que sentía en el vientre se desvanecía y tiempo seguido, mejoró. Miss Maia dio una sonrisa._

* * *

El autobús estaba esperando en la entrada, Don cogió su mochila y cuadernos y bajó velozmente. Los demás estaban en la estancia.

—Vaya que aspecto tienes, Donnie —felicitó Leo—. Te vez de fábula.

La nueva ropa que llevaba Donatello era una sudadera morada, chaqueta militar y unos pantalones grises.

—¿A caso te enlistarás? —Preguntó Rafael—, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

—Que gracioso, Rafa —replicó Miwa.

—¿Qué? Solo decía.

—Yo pienso que te vez ¡Asombroso! —agregó Mike muy animado.

Rafa se despidió de Spike acariciándole la cabeza. Mikey de Gatito Helado, este le respondió ronroneando. Los chicos entraron al autobús y se puso en marcha. Tang Shen se despidió en la entrada a lo lejos. Para cuando pasaban por la vía, los chicos que estaban sentados observaban a Donnie, así que había llegado uno nuevo, se pensaban todos. Cuchicheaban o murmuraban cosas entre ellos.

Mikey invito a Donatello a que se sentaran en los asientos de atrás que tanto le gustaba. Por el trayecto hacia la escuela, explicaba cómo es la vida en la secundaria, más bien le enseñaba como sobrevivirla.

Donnie no tendría problemas, es decir, ya estaban empezando un nuevo año escolar y el solo empezaría con una semanas faltantes que no cuesta nada en recuperarlas. A muchos (o algunos) no les gusta iniciar las clases el primer día, por eso deciden seguir con sus vacaciones cuando estén listos. Lamentablemente al momento de volver, se dan cuenta de que han creado sus propios problemas, atrofiándose con el exceso de trabajo que deben arreglar por no haber llegado a tiempo. Para el caso de Donnie, no era problema. Era como un rayo para los estudios.

Había dos chicos que los miraban por el asiento delantero, uno era alto y de peinado alborotado; el otro era bajo y rubio. Preguntaban sobre el nuevo chico, Mike era un buen narrador para contar la "fascinante" historia, como el comentaba, sobre tener un nuevo hermano.

En la entrada del establecimiento, habiendo llegado, todos bajaron para clases empezarían en un momento. Nunca antes Donatello había visto a tantos chicos pasar por los pasillos, pero nuevamente, el cosquilleo en la tripa de hace once años exactos había viajado desde Seattle a Nueva York y dominar para recuperar el reinado de temor poca confianza.

Si encontraría un lugar donde esconderse, él preferiría una granja en Texas, un desierto en Arizona, o en una nevada en Minnesota; todos menos quedarse en vergüenza en su primer día, congelado en medio de todos.

Entre toda la multitud, había clara sombra de cabello rojizo casi anaranjado. Era una chica, llevaba una coleta y un cintillo amarillo, una playera del mismo color, shorts azules y medias negras. Estaba sacando libros de lo que parecía ser su casillero.

De repente Donnie sintió que se desangelaba y que venía una nueva sensación. Al ver su rostro, su hermoso rostro, le empezó a latir el corazón a mil por hora. En su cabeza sentía como se hervía su cerebro. Su mente se entorno rosa y llena de corazones. Con solo verla parecía estar en las nubes.

—Don. Donnie —era Rafael—. Tierra a Donnie.

Reacciono al chasquido de los dedos de su hermano frente a sus narices. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y pestañeo.

—yo… uhm… perdón Rafa, no te prestaba intención.

—Pues deberías. Aquí tienes que estar muy alerta —aconsejó el—. En fin, te decía que Leo te acompañara con el director.

Donnie asintió.

—Entendido.

Volteó para mirar si estaba aquella chica. Se había esfumado.

Por el viaje del laberintico edificio, llegaron a parar en la puerta de la oficina del principal. Abrieron la puerta, y fueron ha hablar con la secretaria sentada en su pequeño escritorio y puesta al corriente con el auricular del teléfono en su oído.

Leonardo acompaño a Donnie hasta el toque de campana, allí tuvo que despedirse. Minutos más tarde la puerta de la dirección. Un hombre robusto y de buen corte con algunas canas.

—Tú debes ser Donatello —comenzó—. Pasa, pasa.

Al pasar por el umbral vio casi el oscuro despacho del director. Era como muchos dicen, la zona de peligro. El lugar donde uno pasa y recibe los escarmientos cuando son merecidas. Pero no es referido a manotazos y todo eso, eso no. Ya no se hace desde hace cien años.

Continuando, el despacho era oscuro, si. Debido a que las persianas estaban bajas y bloqueaban la entrada de la luz natural. El director pidió que se sentara. Había una silla simple y cómoda. Bajo su mochila y los apoyo entre las patas del asiento. Vio como el hombre mayor sacó de un archivero una carpeta, liviana y limpia. Empezó a hojearlo.

—Veo que eres un chiche excepcional —observó el director—, me impresiona. Tienes un coeficiente intelectual altísimo, no es necesario agregar detalles, pronto veré más observaciones con el tiempo. En esta escuela la mayoría de los estudiantes son óptimos en su aptitud académica y esperamos que sean excepcionales, de un buen rendimiento. Veo en ti un gran talento, aunque no se que es, pero espero que lo encuentre.

Donatello sonrió un poco.

—Bueno —continuó y sacó otros papeles de su cajón—. Aquí tengo información para orientarte. Aquí está tu horario de clases, una lista de los nombres de los profesores y un mapa especifico del edificio. Eres un chico de pocas palabras, ¿sabes?

—No soy mudo, señor —dijo Donnie.

—Así está bien. Empiezas con Literatura con Miss Shyres, salón 112. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe?

—No, gracias.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se despidieron con la mano. El director le dio suerte a Don en su primer día.

El pasillo estaba desierto, ya era fácil para saber dónde estaba el salón. Miró la hoja, el salón estaba en el segundo piso. Con una sola vez entendía exactamente la posición de las cosas y lugares. Pasando por las escaleras, llego al salón. Toco una par de veces y una profesora (Miss Shyres) apareció. En un momento de duda, se quedó callado por un momento, dijo era nuevo en su clase. Miss Shyres comprendió y lo dejo pasar, lo presento ante la clase.

Allí estaba Rafael hacia una ventana. Y al otro extremo estaba ella. La misma chica de la otra vez, y esta vez lo estaba observando. Se empezó a enrojecer.

—Bien Donatello. Siéntate al lado del señor Hamato. Justo allí. Si.

Menuda suerte haberse sentado junto a su hermano. Casi de la misma edad. Le molestaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado por no haberse sentado al lado de aquella chica pelirroja. Siguió observándola.

—No te molestes por si no vez a los demás —indicó Rafa—. Leo y Miwa están un grado mayor que nosotros, en cuanto a Mikey ya está en primer año de secundaria.

El entendió.

* * *

Una hora y media después, son la campana del recreo. Donnie no paraba de mirarla, pero cuando ella volteaba para mirarlo, el bajaba la cabeza puesta en el libro que cubrían sus mejillas sonrosadas. Primera vez que siente algo así por una chica. En su vida no había visto a alguien de su edad y de distinto género que pueda ser tan hermosa. Tan solo una mirada, cambio por completo el estado de ánimo de una persona, en este caso, Don. Sentía un inmenso puso en su pecho como si presionara algo desde adentro, como si el corazón intentara salir en búsqueda de su tesoro más apreciado.

En el pasillo, no se empezó a fijar en los chicos que pasaban, menuda suerte en que no chocara con algún tipo. Hasta unos segundos…

El golpe fue rígido e inminente. Fue de verdaderamente doloroso. Había llegado al final del pasillo en donde iniciaba otra hilera de casilleros de manera horizontal. Algunos de los adolecentes que estaban allí se fijaron en el. Después, empezaron las risas. Donnie sacudió su cabeza para volver el sentido. Volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba mirando, la chica ya no estaba. ¿Adónde habrá ido? se preguntaba el chico de ojos escarlata desanimado.

Recogió le libro que estaba abierto y boca abajo.

Desde que salió de casa, no olvido el guardapelo de oro que siempre llevaba con el último recuerdo de su familia. Ahora desvanecido del claro cuello del chico, había parado en el piso de linóleo, abierto con la pequeña fotografía de sus tres queridos parientes ya idos a un lugar mejor.

Una mano lisa y femenina recogió el colgante. Donnie reacciono velozmente y se levantó al instante para recuperarla. Tenía miedo de que alguien lo tomara. Mataría por ella, aunque el pensamiento de matar no era parte de su ser, más bien, rogaría por el colgante para que lo devolvieran. Pero ese no era el momento de suplicar. Estaba frente a la dama de sus sueños que estaba solo a unos centímetros de distancia en un salón hace unas horas. Era ella que veía por los pasillos. Ahora estaban frente a frente.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —indicó la dulce joven pelirroja.

Donnie recibió su más apreciado recuerdo con timidez. Su corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora. Era la sensación más… Es hasta ahora más difícil de expresar con solo ver. Es mejor sentir.

—Por su puesto —afirmo Donatello tratando de cubrir sus mejillas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Fue un duro golpe. Aquí hay que estar atento a todo.

—Estoy bien. Gracias

—Me alivia escuchar eso —esbozó una sonrisa, pero cambió de repente— No puede ser, ¡estas sangrando! Ten.

De la nariz del joven brotaba una afilada línea de sangre que fluía hacia su labio superior. Recibió un pañuelo de tela bordado con un flor de color azul leche. Pasó su suave textura sobre su piel liberándolo de la mancha rojiza.

—Gracias.

—No de que. No vemos luego. Adiós.

Tras irse dejó coleta oscilar de un lado a otro, hasta posarse en su hombro derecho. Don se despidió con la mano aun con el pañuelo ensangrentado entre sus dedos.

—Hey Donnie

Una voz proveniente de sus espaldas. Miguel Ángel. Saludo a ver como estaba. Al notar la sangre del pañuelo, sintió y escalofrió y pregunto sobre ello. Donnie respondió que no era nada grave. Mikey fijó su mirada en la chica con quien hablo su hermano.

—Ella es Abril O'Neil. Está en el mismo grado que Rafa. Oye, tú también estas en el ¿No?

Donatello asintió. Con que su nombre es Abril. Quedo hipnotizado con solo oír su nombre. Con un rostro casi atontado (pero no tanto) permaneció como estatua por unos segundos. Mikey empezó a preguntarse qué mosco le picó.


	14. Nuevas amistades y otros secretos

**Nota del autor: el primer capitulo de este año 2016. Espero que pueda terminar esta historia antes de reanudar las clases. mientras, disfruten y comenten. Mando saludos a todos.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XIII "Nuevas amistades y otros secretos"**

—Bien, ¿alguien me puede resolver algunos de estos tres ejercicios? —preguntó Miss Fisher a la clase.

Primero, un silencio. Después, se escucharon murmullos.

Toda la clase de miss Fisher —maestra de Matemáticas— tenía problemas, en su mayoría, nadie había prestado atención a la lección de hoy, simplemente era ejercicios algebraicos, muy sencillas. Durante un corto tiempo, hará unos cuarta segundos aproximado, nadie se ofreció voluntario.

Miss Fisher parecía disgustada, cuando nadie se ofrecía para resolver un ejercicio (tan solo un simple ejercicio), recurría a la lista para seleccionar al azar un estudiante que realizara el trabajo. Muchos se asustaban con solo escuchar su nombre. Las otras veces no salía del todo bien, un adolescente esta frente a la pizarra y no sabe qué hacer. La maestra se enfurecía (no como una loca) y daba el castigo a toda la clase. Traer hecho todos los ejercicios y problemas matemáticos para mañana y una hoja con la frase escrita quinientas veces, o más, dependiendo del nivel de gravedad o seriedad que se debe tomar para el buen escarmiento.

Por esta vez, en esta clase, y en las que vendrán más tarde. Alguien se ofreció como voluntario.

—Adelante, señor —señalo la maestra.

Matemáticas era una asignatura preferida para Donatello. El resolver fracciones, álgebra, trigonometría, datos y azar y otros problemas matemáticos, era como —en el caso de Donnie— crear una obra de arte de gran poderío.

Donnie se levanto de su pupitre y fue al pizarrón. Cogió la tiza y escribió las operaciones. Y susurraba sus resultados:

—Si equis es igual tres, entonces x+5 es igual a 3+5 y son 8… Es una división de fracciones, así que se multiplica numerador con denominador… x al cuadrado es igual a 36, el cuadrado pasa siendo la raíz cuadrada de 36, el resultado entonces, es 6…

La maestra al ver como Donnie resolvía las operaciones en el pizarrón, estaba maravillada. Él era el único que se ofreció de voluntario para participar. Sin omitir cada detalle, Don resolvió los tres ejercicios que ninguno de los estudiantes presentes en ese momento lograrían realizar. Todos estaban con la boca abierta.

No es que esperaba presumir, simplemente le gustaba. La maestra empezó a tomar observaciones sobre el chico. Era un joven maravilloso. Veía en él un potencial de mayores posibilidades de lograr algo en la vida después de la escuela.

Para Donatello, llegar a la universidad era su gran sueño. El deseaba ser un profesor de estudios del bando científico; o quizá científico que logre un importante descubrimiento en la historia de la ciencia; tal vez pueda ser medico con la experiencia y el conocimiento que tenía hasta ahora. Quien lo sabría solamente el destino lo dirá. Para todos nosotros, tenemos nuestra propia proyección hacia el futuro como se había explicado anteriormente.

* * *

Era nuevamente la hora de reposo, como otros lo laman, "la campana de la salvación". Donnie guardaba sus cuadernos en su casillero, cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser una discusión al otro lado del pasillo. Oh no. Junto a unos cuantos casilleros más adelante. Estaban unos tipos, grandes con chaquetas oscuras y con parches con imágenes de calaveras y motocicletas. Eran tres tipos. Y de los malos. Rodeaban a un chico un poco más bajo que ellos, con sobrepeso. Tenía la mirada baja, parecía asustado. Temía que le llegara un puño en la cara. Por Dios, en la cara no. Eso sería terrible.

—Veo que tienes tu billetera a rebozar, pelota —dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo casi burlón—. ¿Por qué no me das lo que tienes si no quieres que te de una buena?

Los otros matones se reían a carcajadas. Por la forman que tenían estos tres, era como un montón de _Tyrannusaurus rex_ sin sesos. El líder de este grupo era un tipo alto con una melena oscura, llevaba _piercings_ en la ceja y labio, y se vio notar en la mano, según lo que Don veía desde ese ángulo, una navaja pequeña, pero afilada.

El chico obeso estaba muy asustado. Temblaba hasta las piernas. Era un miedo que no podía controlar. Eso mismo sentía Don la otra vez en su primera cena familiar en la noche en que llegó. El filo de la hoja apuntaba hacia su barriga. Era el momento de actuar, sin ningún plan.

Se acercó hacia el grupo, tomando el valor posible para hablar. El tipo rudo de la navaja lo miro curioso pero con una mirada helada.

—Y tú que, esquelético —insultó, dejando el cuchillo—. ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?

—Será mejor que lo dejes en paz —replico Don con algo de valentía.

Durante su vida como huérfano, no había tenido problemas con chicos de su edad (ni mayor, ni menor). Esto era una clara diferencia de firmeza tanto física como psicológica, repetidamente. En apariencia, Donnie era el ratón enclenque, sin ofender, acorralado defendiendo a los suyos. Frente a un enorme gato de cola bifurcada muy maltratada incapaz de diferenciar lo muerto de lo vivo. Él prefiere ver todo muerto

—¡Vaya! Este se cree todo un valiente —se burló uno de los matones.

—No sabes ni con quien te estás metiendo —dijo el otro.

Por un momento, Donnie sentía una inmensidad de fuerza que aumenta en su cuerpo. Sentía las ganas de empujarles y llevase al otro chico lejos de ellos. Así, estaría haciendo algo bueno por los demás, otra vez. Pero no fue así.

Se adelanto unos pasos para intentar su plan ideado, pero por ser muy lento, le tomaron de la chaqueta y lo impulsaron fuertemente hacia uno de los casilleros. El sonido fue duro y corto. El líder de la pequeña pandilla criminal dio la orden de detenerse:

—Déjenlo, ya me aburrió el espectáculo de _El Gordo y el Flaco._ Vayámonos.

Quedaba claro que se había ganado un enemigo de por vida. Pero también a una amigo que muy pronto se harían inseparables.

Los tres se rieron dejando a Donnie aun pegado a la taquilla color verde. Podía escuchar de ellos lo débil que era mientras se iban. Por dentro sentía que había fracasado, sentía que debía llorar, que su valentía no era lo suficiente como para ayudar al otro chico.

Por cierto, aquel muchacho que fue intimidado últimamente, se acerco a Donnie que estaba en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

—Gracias —dijo el joven agradecido—. Nadie me había defendido en este lugar. Eres el primero.

Don recibió la ayuda y se puso de pie. Relajó su rostro de sentir pena, sentía un alivio al saber que el otro chico se encontraba bien.

—No hay de qué.

—Soy Timothy. Pero puedes decirme Tim

—Donatello

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

—¿Eres nuevo aquí? —Preguntó Timothy—. Se nota porque no he visto tu rostro por aquí.

Don asintió.

Tim preguntó si era su primer día en la escuela. Don le respondió. Hablaron un poco de su estadía en la secundaria hasta el toque de la campana. En ese momento se separaron para regresar a sus respectivas clases.

En esos momentos, Donnie y Timothy había establecido su amistad. Y también su rivalidad con aquellos problemas que los unieron como nuevos amigos.

* * *

En clase de Educación Física, como era clave de todo posible entrenamiento físico, no haría falta el juego de los Quemados. Pelotas volando por los aires como meteoritos en llamas. Para Rafael, jugar a los Quemados era una rutina casi especial y muy entretenida. No era bueno esquivando la pelota, pero si en atraparla y lanzarla a una velocidad increíble, nunca fallaba en su puntería.

Esto era nuevo para Don. Conocía las reglas del juego perfectamente, pero no era del todo fuerte para lanzar la pelota. Era lo contrario a su hermano, no era bueno con la pelota, pero si esquivarlo.

Ambos manos estaban en el mismo equipo, una buena forma de socializarse.

Desde que Don se estableció en su nueva familia hace por lo menos una semana, Rafa no parecía mostrar ningún interés por él. No le importaba lo que le pasara, hasta que su madre le contó lo del accidente. Aquella noche sintió un remordimiento en la conciencia, no había pegado un ojo, tan solo pensando en cómo es vivir casi el total de su vida solo. Esa misma noche escuchó los pasos de los que parecían ser (y eran después de todo) las de sus padres subir por las escalera. Pensaba de que si acaba de ocurrir algo grave, así que sigilosamente subió a ver y se escondió en una parte donde no lo verían. Diviso a su madre abrazar a Donatello. Era una bella escena, igual que sentía Splinter a regresar con un termómetro. Ya se había dado cuanta él de la presencia de Rafa. Cuando junto la puerta cuidadosamente, le hizo una señal poniendo sus dedos en sus labios y ambos se retiraron.

Para ese recuerdo de tan solo un segundo, lo hizo reflexionar de ser un buen hermano y apoyarlo de verdad. Empezando de ahora en adelante.

Cuando sonó el silbato, empezó el juego.

El equipo atacante lanzó la pelota, un adolescente se agacho y recibió el impacto de la pelota en la espalda, a unos metros cerca de Rafael. La pelota revotó ha unos de los chicos que lo recogió y lo devolvió velozmente.

Y así iba el tiempo correr y el número de jugadores disminuía. Los hermanos y un par de compañeros quedaban en pie contra dos del equipo enemigo, quien era el que iba atacar. Este lanzo el balón rojo hacia Donatello. Rafa fue corriendo hacia él, con buenas manos, agarró la pelota y lanzó con furia. Le llego a la cara de uno de los chicos. Eso sí que dolió.

En los últimos segundos, hermanos como cualquier otro, trabajaron juntos. Con agilidad y fuerza unidas, lograron vencer al último competidor.

El juego había acabado. Cansados y sudorosos, los chicos fueron a las duchas.

El lugar parecía una sauna, con el vapor y las baldosas color arena. Los chicos disfrutaban del agua caliente e hidratante. Para Don, era nuevo esto de bañarse cerca de otros. Se quitó la vestimenta de gimnasia y se colocó una toalla en la cintura.

Se sentía un tanto intimidado notar como las caras miraban a un tipo completamente demacrado, en un sentido exagerado. Aun así, Don mostraba una delgadez no del todo extrema.

Era un chico saludable. Las hermanas del orfanato lo alimentaban como se debía, incluso le daban caramelos a los niños por potarse bien.

Pasando junto a unas bancas, hacia las regadera de al fondo, Donnie sabía que estaría tranquilo sin que nadie lo viera. El vapor mantenía el lugar cálido en medio de una niebla infinita y temporal de tan solo cuarenta minutos exactos. Giro la perilla de borde rojo y una cascada de agua tibia que pronto se volvería caliente, chocaba con el cuero cabelludo del chico.

Cansado, exhausto. No sabía cómo expresar la sensación de haber un juego de habilidad insuperable. Solamente el agua era el único remedio contra los malestares de la piel. Que hidrata e relaja los rígidos músculos esperando el ocio de estar sentado en una silla y poner los ojos en un libro o pizarrón.

Mientras tanto, Rafael conseguía su ropa, y una vez que vio a su hermano acercarse, empapado y cubierto de un vaho ondeante. Una cosa estaba segura, pero fue interrumpido cuando…

"Esa marca" pensó Rafa

Clavó la mirada en una larga mancha horizontal en la zona de las costillas. Era un poco más opaco que su piel. Era una cicatriz, quizá producido por un objeto afilado.

Donnie volteo para ver a Rafa y abrió la taquilla para sacar una camisa. Noto después que lo observaba desde abajo con extrañeza. Reacciono velozmente cubriéndose con la camisa en la mono. La cicatriz se escondió entre los pliegues de la vestimenta.

Su cabeza pasa por el momento de duda ¿cómo se dio cuenta?, más bien ¿cómo no me di cuenta en que él lo notara?

—Oye ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

—No es nada. Solo una marca. Olvídalo.

—Pero ¿Te dolió? ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

—Deja de hacerme preguntas ¡Solo olvídalo!

Fue con la ropa puesta y directamente como una bala alocada pasó la puerta con estrépito ruido. Furioso, pero avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

Rafa estaba igual que Donatello, pero no lo tenía en cuenta de que había hecho mal en insistir. Se sintió un tanto culpable y quedo mirando la puerta vaivén oscilar.

Quería soltarlo ¡ya! No aguantaba. Pero frente a todos los adolescentes que pasaban, eso lo hacía más lejano. Lamentable para el estar en un entorno como ese.

¡Qué estupidez! Había armado un escándalo solo por una simple marca en la piel. Pensándolo bien, estar en la mente de Donnie sería muy lastimero. Pensar correctamente en no dañar a la persona de al lado. Estaríamos viendo una parte de la tragedia no contada. Una parte que le hizo daño y que sigue perturbándole hasta el día de hoy.

Fue la primera vez que sintió a la muerte de cerca.


	15. Secreto de hermanos

**Nota del autor: WHOA. No me imagino cuanto tiempo me he tardado en escribir. Siento no haber actualizado a tiempo, pero como sabrán, tengo las pruebas y exámenes bombardeandome la cabeza. además, había perdido lainspiracion por un tiempo. ahora la recuperé. he aquí un nuevo capitulo, den sus opiniones, please, gracias.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV: "Secreto de hermano"**

Después de clases, Donatello fue a su habitación y se encerró con llave. Rafael escuchó el ruido de la puerta golpear con el umbral desde el piso de abajo. Un sentimiento de tristeza y duda le invadía, sobre todo al ver a su hermano que estuvo silencioso durante el viaje de regreso a casa. Todo por el dilema reciente de las duchas, sobre la misteriosa cicatriz que tanto ocultaba. En los últimos días en que Donnie llegó a sus vidas, Rapha observaba y analizaba cada movimiento de Donnie para así conocerlo mejor. Pero el resultado fue de un cincuenta por ciento de existo y otro cincuenta de fracaso.

Al llegar a su cuarto, tiró la mochila en un rincón y calló al borde de su cama. Fue a la rectangular pecera de cristal donde se encontraba Spike, estático como siempre. Lo cogió cuidadosamente y sacó una hoja de lechuga donde almacenaba la comida de la tortuga. Tenía la mirada pensativa mientras partía la hoja en pequeños trozos para dárselos a su buen amigo.

Por si era necesario el chico de ojos verdes le relato el tema que vivió en la escuela. La tortuga escuchaba con tranquilidad y paciencia, y lo miraba apoyado en el pecho de su dueño.

—Spike ¿Crees que es necesario importarme lo que está pasando? Mastica si dices que "si".

Y Spike lo hizo. Puede que sea un pequeño reptil tranquilo, pero muy inteligente.

—Quizá sea lo mejor —agregó Rapha—. Mira, la verdad, yo sé cómo pudo haberse sentido y reaccionar de esa manera. Traté de ser un buen hermano para él. Creo que eso del accidente le afectó bastante. Y no quiero ofender.

Spike asintió.

—Tú sí que me apoyas —respondió el chico—, gracias por eso. Tengo que ayudarle. No puedo pensar en que vivirá en el agujero toda su vida. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Spike tomó un gran trozo de lechuga y masticaba con un poco de rapidez.

—Claro, no necesito preguntarte, tengo que hacerlo. Eres un buen amigo, Spike.

Y acaricio la pequeña cabecita de la tortuga, esta se dejó llevar.

En la noche, cenaron viendo la televisión viendo uno de esos programas de concursos. Mikey empezó a hacer boberías con su comida y todos rieron a carcajadas. Disfrutaron de un rico postre para luego irse a dormir.

Luego de lavarse los dientes, Rafael fue a su habitación y vio a Mikey leyendo una de sus historietas de monstruos del espacio, estaba de cabeza con las piernas apoyadas a la pared y tarareaba alguna canción pegajosa que se le ocurría. A veces Rapha pensaba si su hermanito lo cambiaron por ser extraterrestre. Suspiró con una mirada irritante.

Yoshi llegó para dar las buenas noches, pidiendo a Miguel Ángel que dejara su historieta y se fuera a dormir. Mikey se quejó, había vuelto a pisar la Tierra, pensó el muchacho de ojos verdes. Dejó de chistar y se arropó en las sabanas.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche y la luz artificial de la ciudad filtrándose en la ventana. Rafael, a altas horas de la noche, seguía despierto con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando el techo desnudo. Pensando. Aun con los molestos ronquidos de su hermano menor. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta para irse a la pequeña escalera que conducía hacia el cuarto de Don. Al notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta, tomó el pomo y suavemente se deslizó a la habitación bañada por la luna.

El cuarto estaba cada vez más habitable, con los muebles, las cortinas y la alfombra. La cama estaba en una esquina y vio a Donatello durmiendo. Se acerco para ver mejor y no forzar la vista. Don se movía constantemente de un lado a otro, parecía inquieto. Tenía la mirada penosa, algo asustado. ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

Rapha se acercó un poco más para posar su mano en su hombro. Donnie se tranquilizó y abrió los ojos, no era necesario despertarlo.

—¿Rapha? —Miró el reloj de su mesita—. ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? ¿y en mi cuarto?

—Yo solo quería hablar contigo. Sé que es tarde, pero creo que es necesario hablar ahora.

Donnie pareció entender a que se refería. Observaba a su hermano con enojo. Pero aun así se dio y se tranquilizó.

—Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar —respondió Don—. Solo prométeme una cosa: no le digas a nadie lo que te voy a contar. Ni a Mikey, Leo, Miwa. Ni siquiera a nuestros _padres._

Rafael pasó el dedo índice, formando una equis en su corazón

—Te doy mi palabra.

El joven de ojos rojos movió la cabeza de asentimiento y abrió el cajo de la mesita de noche. De ella sacó una linterna y levanto las sabanas formando una especie de carpa improvisada. Donnie agitó la mano en señal de que viniera. Rafael miro con extrañeza y no entendía por que su hermano lo invitaba a su cama. Aun así acepto y entro a la carpa.

Estaban los dos mirándose con la linterna en medio iluminando el pequeño espacio que ellos creaban.

—Te voy a contar una cosa. En los primeros años en el orfanato, estaba solo. No tenía ningún amigo, pasaba el resto del día sentado en un rincón viendo a los otros niños jugar. Se reían al verme tan solitario. Empezaban a decir que yo era autista —soltó una risita—, ni siquiera sabían lo que significaba.

"Cuando la hermana superiora empezó a notar mi dolencia, me llevó a un lugar especial, en un lugar donde estaría solo en aquellos días. Fue la biblioteca del lugar lo que llevó mi interés por las maravilla de ser culto y del camino hacia el intelecto. Como podrás ver soy lo que llamarían un nerd, y lo admito.

En fin, mi pasión por la lectura iba creciendo a medida que entraba a cada mundo que leía cada palabra. Como no quería ponerme límites, me dedique a _la lectura nocturna_ ; consistía en que quedaba despierto hasta la media noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, leía cada página hasta terminar el libro entero.

El los día siguientes, llegó un niño nuevo. Se llamaba Cory, el también se encontraba solo. Así que me dedique gran parte de mi tiempo cuidando de él, como si fuese su hermano mayor. Éramos inseparables. Incluso lo invité a mis _lecturas nocturnas_ por si el tenia pesadillas. A parte de eso, creamos nuestra carpa en el camarote, contábamos nuestros secretos, valores y temores, ya sean buenos o malos, lo resolvíamos".

Rafael empezó a entender de porque estaban hablando en el lugar determinado.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí —continuó— No para leer una novela. Sino de contarte mí secreto. ¿Querías saber sobre mi cicatriz en la espalda? Pues, si debo soltarlo, es mejor compartirlo.

"El día del accidente, cuando un camión se vino encima de nosotros, el impacto fue devastador. Fuimos expulsados a más de doce metros, si es que no te hayan contado esa parte pues ya lo has oído. La poli, los bomberos y los paramédicos llegaron al instante. Cientos de personas bordeaban la escena del incidente. Por estar concentrados en el auto, la minoría intento fijarse en el camionero que se dio la fuga, algunos intentaron detenerle. Ya era muy tarde.

Mis padres, mi hermana… nadie sobrevivió al impacto. Al verme que estaba aun respirando, intentaron llevarme al hospital inmediatamente. Pero descubrieron que un trozo de metal estaba incrustado en mi cuerpo, estaba inconsciente y ya no sentía dolor. Pensaban que pudo haberme perforado un órgano, quizá el pulmón derecho. Y fueron partiendo a salvarme.

Desperté de un coma temporal, estuve así por cuatro semanas, los doctores fueron muy amables conmigo y me atendieron bien. Dijeron que había perdido mucha sangre, y que había perdido una de mis costillas debido a la incrustación del metal. Cuando pregunté por mis padres, ellos tardaron mucho en responder hasta que por fin me dieron la noticia. Pasé horas llorando y no quería ningún consuelo de un doctor o enfermera. Simplemente quería a mi familia de vuelta.

Después de rehabilitarme, fui llevado a centro de servicios sociales donde me pusieron en un orfanato, ya que no tenía ningún otro familiar o pariente vivo. Fue entonces que imagine a un _Donnie_ que se culpaba por la muerte de su familia, uno que lamentaba haber sobrevivido".

Rafael escuchó cada detalle de la historia de Donatello, desgarradora y triste al mismo tiempo. Ya sabía de lo ocurrido pero no del todo. Ni siquiera lo sabían sus padres. Donnie tenía los ojos llorosos, Rapha paso su mano le limpió la mejilla. Su hermano dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Ahora, ¿debo contar mi secreto?

Don asintió.

—Ok. Bueno, de pequeño le he tenido miedo y repulsión a las cucarachas… hasta ahora —empezó a sonrojarse—. Es vergonzoso ¿no? Soy un tipo duro al que le aterra la cosa más pequeña y asquerosa del mundo.

Donnie mostro una sonrisa. Parecía alegrarse de que ambos estaban siendo sinceros.

—Es bueno saber que nos tenemos confianza el uno al otro —comentó Don—. Siento, ser tan reservado de esa manera, no volverá a ocurrir. Prometido

—No prometas nada. Dices la verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shen fue a despertar a los chicos, y al saber que Rafael no estaba, pensó que se había levantado. Preguntó a Miguel Ángel si lo había visto. Después subió para despertar a Donatello. Abrió la puerta para ver la escena: Rapha y Donnie dormían dispersos en la cama. El muchacho de ojos verdes tenia medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y Don dormía apoyado al muro.

Despertaron a la llegada de ella, Rafael dio un salto y se llevó todas las sabanas consigo ya que se había enredado y tropezado.

A lo que Mikey vino y también contempló la escena.

—Awww, miren a Rapha —dijo Mike muy infantil. Que buen hermano eres, y también muy sentimental.

Rafael estaba rojo de ira.

—Ya veras, vuelve a decir algo bueno de mi porque te mato.

Mike salió gritando siendo perseguido por su hermano mayor como una bala. Shen se reía al verlos hacer tonterías. Donnie también estaba riendo, libre de un peso que albergaba en su corazón por años

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	16. Martes de Pizza

**Nota del autor: ¡Que hay! ¡Sigo vivo! Pido mil disculpas por no escribir a tiempo, debido a los exámenes, tareas y otras cosas. En fin, aquí le dejo un nuevo capítulo. que lo disfruten. y pls, comenten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XV: "Martes de pizza"**

1 de septiembre.

Era martes de Pizza y la larga fila de espera bordeaba casi toda la cafetería. El tiempo era rápido como un halcón, lo que dificultaba los ratos de saborear tal sabrosa pieza culinaria. La pizza era de mozzarella con un toque de orégano, y hacia que la boca de Miguel Ángel se le llenara de agua. Tenía una cara de hipnotizado, lo que le hacía ver como un tonto.

Antes de que la campana sonara para el almuerzo, Mikey festejaba diciendo que hoy era el día de los dioses de la pizza, o a veces cantaba: _Hoy es martes de Pizza y mis papilas gustativas lo saben._ Salió como el _flash_ de una cámara, pero al parecer se le adelantaron cuando llegó a la puerta de la cafetería. No era el único que amaba los martes.

—Ya no puedo resistir más —dijo al fin—. ¿Cuánto falta para que se acorte la fila? No voy a querer otra vez sobras de brócoli.

Raphael lo miraba con brusquedad. Le disgustaba lo quejumbroso que era Mikey por cualquier cosa, sobre todo si se trataba de pizza.

Eso le hizo surgir de recuerdo lo que había ocurrido hace ocho años y medio, poco después de la víspera de año nuevo, cuando los Hamato fueron al parque de Conney Island a pasar una tarde en familia. Habían subido a toda clase de atracciones mecánicas y divirtiéndose en los juegos para ganar un premio. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo en el oeste, quisieron tomar un pequeño refrigerio después de tanto andar y gastar adrenalina por los alrededores del parque. Miguel Ángel, que debía de tener cuatro años, quería una torre de helado con sus sabores favoritos. Hubo una fila de tan solo unas siete personas que se iba acortando en pocos minutos, pero para Mike parecían décadas. Empezó a hacer pataletas y tirarse al suelo, diciendo que ya le empezaba a salirle arrugas y canas, las personas a su alrededor voltearon sus miradas de curiosidad, unos jóvenes se estaban riendo y unos ancianos miraban con prejuicio la escena. Shen trataba de tranquilizarlo un poco, y Yoshi (que tenía suficiente paciencia en ese momento) tomó al chico y lo puso en sus hombros, animándolo para que dejara de hacer tal desagradable berrinche.

Ambos no sentía vergüenza de que los demás los vieran como malos padres, ya tenían experiencia con los tres hijos más que tenían. Raphael, que había visto el drama de su hermano, no se quiso acercarle, pensando que a lo mejor estaba teniendo un ataque. Tampoco se atrevió a mirar a las demás personas, en sí, él sentía vergüenza de que su hermanito actúe como un animal, pensaba. Al final, Mikey obtuvo su helado y al regresar a casa fue enviado a su habitación. Después de tal escándalo en el parque…

Poco a poco iban acercándose para recibir su rebanada, Rapha, con los brazos cruzados, se tomó la molestia de replicar:

—¿En serio tienes que quejarte todo el tiempo cuando hacemos fila para el almuerzo?

El pobre Mikey frunció el ceño y se puso erguido, molesto y cansado de que su hermano lo critique por sus tonteras. La fila se acortaba tal como lo quería él. El trozo de pizza que le tocó tenía tomate adherido al queso. Cuando recibió el plato, el vaho fluía por el aire formando una columna ondeante vertical. Mike posó su nariz para sentir ese cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que le daba buena sensación de que era sabroso.

Cuando todos recibieron su rebanada, los hermanos se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la ventana. Leo miró por los alrededores.

—¿Dónde está Donatello? —preguntó.

Los cinco giraron sus cabezas en distintas direcciones del lugar. Posando sus ojos por las cabezas de los otros chicos, no encontraron una cabellera castaña en particular. Se había esfumado como el polvo ¿quizá?

Miwa fue quien lo encontró segundos después. En una mesa solitaria, estaba Don conversando con quien parecía ser el chico Tim. Con las voces chocando con las paredes, era difícil de entender lo que estaban diciendo. Parecían estar riéndose de algún chiste. Leo pudo darse cuenta de lo lejos que llegó su hermano adoptivo en ser sociable en tan solo dos días.

—¿Crees que le debemos hacerle compañía? —preguntó Miwa a Leo.

—No hace falta, después de todo, ya hizo amigos.

De repente, Rapha recordó el asunto con Don en las duchas, sobre la cicatriz y de la pequeña conversación que se convirtió en su secreto. A lo que propuso:

—Pues, pienso que sería mejor ver como esta. A lo mejor necesita ayuda.

Se levantó y tomó su bandeja y plato, y fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Donnie. No tardarían una milésima de segundo en que sus hermanos hicieran lo mismo. Donatello volteó su mirada para su llegada y saludó con la mano. Leo, Rapha, Miwa y Mikey se sentaron en asientos libres.

—¿Qué hay, hermano? —saludo Miguel Ángel poniendo su brazo derecho en sus hombros.

—Oh, hola chicos. Estábamos preguntándonos qué películas podíamos ver en el cine este fin de semana.

—¡En serio? —inquirió Leonardo— Tengo pensado en muchas películas bastante buenas.

—Eso es estupendo. Por cierto, no les he presentado, el es Timothy.

El chico robusto saludó con la mano un tanto reservado, esperando alguna señal de aprobación.

—Claro, sabemos quién es él —afirmó Leo.

Era obvio saber quién era Timothy. Era reconocido por ser víctima de las molestias y payasadas de sus compañeros de clases, más bien, de casi la mitad de la escuela. Era el punto blanco de las bromas pesadas, y puede que de amenazas de forma violenta. No era muy atlético que digamos, su barriga lo delataba. Pero aun así era un buen chico y divertido, alguien a quien Mikey le era difícil de igualar. Y había encontrado amistad con Donnie cuando este le salvó de esos tres gorilas con músculos, pero sin sesos.

—Lo mejor es ver una de acción —agregó Mike—. Ya saben, armas, persecuciones, ¡explosiones!, un poco de romance, y un ¡Gran Final!

Los demás veían los gestos de dramatización que hacía cada vez que mencionaba una palabra de descripción para una película.

—Este tiene mi voto —respondió Rapha—, me gusta que la cosas exploten.

Siguieron hablando de los planes de ir al cine el fin de semana. Habían terminado su almuerzo, a excepción de Miguel Ángel que pedía otra ronda. Luego de haberle esperado, fueron a sus taquillas a buscar sus cuadernos y libros.

Cuando sonó la campana de la siguiente clase, Leo fue apresuradamente hacia Rafael.

—Oye, olvidé decirte. Mamá me contó que mañana es el cumpleaños de Donnie.

—Y ¿Qué crees que podamos hacerle? Lo mejor sería una fiesta sorpresa, pero ¿Cómo le haremos?

—Déjemelo a mi —dijo Mikey que apareció de repente—. _Fiesta_ es mi segundo nombre.

Rafael dio un respingo y volteó para darle una mirada furiosa.

—¡Mikey! casi me matas del susto. Vuelves a hacer eso y te parto en dos.

—Entonces no recibirán mi ayuda. Créanme —agregó—, ¿quién les va ayudar a parte de _moá?_

Los grupos de estudiantes iban desapareciendo a medida que entraban a sus salones, los pasillos estaban por parecer desiertos. Rapha se dio por vencido y dio terminada la disputa. Ya tenía suficientes problemas acumulados por su hermano menor, y solo pueden ser saldados si Mike les ayudara en la fiesta sorpresa.

—Cuenten conmigo.

* * *

Donnie estaba en su periodo libre, y lo aprovechó en ir a la biblioteca, que era como un santuario de paz y de conocimiento del mundo universal. Cuando era su primer día, Leonardo le enseñaba el lugar y sus alrededores. Cuando pasaron por la biblioteca, estaba tan maravillado al saber la cantidad de conocimiento que podía ver. Había viejos libros apilados en un lado alejado de los estantes, en ellas contenían, en su mayoría, nuevos textos recopilados. Donnie podía percibir a lo lejos el olor a nuevo. Un tanto parecido a olor del periódico, pero embriagador, pensó.

Ya ni se acordaba de su primer libro leído. Pudo ser desde que tenía dos años… no ¡tres! Empezó a acordarse. Era cuento sobre gnomos. Se lo habían regalado para Navidad, de parte de un tal señor Tilly que era el vecino de al lado, cuando vivía en Seattle.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo; tiempo que ya ni recordaba.

Se encontraba buscando unos libros. Veía los de la sección de ciencias y Biología. Pasaba por el extenso estante de libros gordos; tales como _Atlas de Anatomía_ que era unos tres tomos descuidados por lo desencuadernado que se encontraban. Donatello tenía muchos intereses académicos, uno en especial era el área de la salud. Paso su mano para sacarlos, se armó un hueco que mostraba el otro pasillo de al lado.

De repente apareció ella, la misma chica que vio en el pasillo y se accidentó con tan solo verla… Abril O'Neil.

Estaba en la sección de Botánica, y cuando volteó a verlo, ella sonrió.

—Eh hola. Dos veces esta semana ¿no?

—Así es.

Sus dulces y agradables ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, lo que a Donnie le parecían ver destellos de luz y estrellas fugaces a su alrededor.

—Oi que eras nuevo. Lo sé porque te enfrentaste a eso tipos malhechores.

—Pues, eso parece —paso su mano en la nuca—. Creo.

Ella rió. A Donnie le vino en la mente lo que debía hacer cuando se encontraría con ella. Pensaba en encontrarla en el recreo, pero al parecer, ella vino a él.

—Ahora que me acuerdo —Donnie sacó algo de su bolsillo—, ten.

Era el mismo pañuelo de tela que le dio Abril el día de ayer. Ahora estaba como nuevo, limpio y sedoso. Ella recibió el trozo de género.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —se acercó el pañuelo y sintió un aroma embriagador, pero a la vez reconocible—. Adivinaré, Lavanda.

—Correcto. Pensé en agradecértelo tratando de limpiarlo.

—Pues ha sido un buen trabajo, y un bonito detalle. Te lo agradezco.

Abril le lanzo una suave mirada de dulzura, y Donnie parecía hipnotizado por ella. Su corazón volvía a latir con más intensidad, por lo que soltó una risita nerviosa y cubriéndose la cara con un libro que saco para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Pues nos vemos en clases. Adiós.

Ya le pasaba otra vez desde que la vio irse. Si de verdad sentía estos sentimientos extraños por ella, es por porque estaba enamorado de ella; más bien, ha enloquecido de amor por ella. Por segunda vez había quedado como tonto viendo como se iba tranquila.

* * *

Las clases habían acabado por ese día, y los estudiantes iban como un ejército desalmado, saliendo de la boca de la prisión del aburrimiento. Donatello estaba acompañado de Timothy cuando se encontraron con Raphael apoyado en un árbol y Miguel Ángel trepando en ella. Ahora colgaba de una rama desde sus piernas.

Le siguieron Leonardo que estaba hablando con un profesor en la salida, y Miwa despidiéndose de unas chicas.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Adiós Donatello. Chicos.

Todos se despidieron de Tim que se perdía entre el mar de la multitud.

—Hey Donnie —era Leo—, quería preguntarte algo ¿Cómo conociste a Timothy?

Don les contó sobre su primer día en el recreo donde conoció a Tim y como lo defendió de los matones con lo amenazaban con la navaja. Los rostros de los chicos cambiaron; Leonardo estaba pálido, Rapha tenía los ojos bien abiertos, Miwa puso una mano en su boca en señal de impresión y temor, y Mike, que de repente la rama que lo sostenía se quebró y cayó de bruces hacia el césped, nadie le hizo caso excepto Donatello, se levantó y se sacudió las hojas de su ropa.

El joven de ojos rojos parecía perdido con lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Hasta que Mike habló:

—Tiene que ser una broma. ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

—Espera ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Donnie —dijo Leo— esos tipos son de la banda de los Dragones Púrpura. Son muy peligrosos, no tienes idea del peligro que te hubieses metido.

Don sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran los Dragones Púrpura. La banda de criminales que tenía el control de los barrios bajos. Causantes de crímenes de robo, asalto, e incluso asesinato. En sus primeros meses en el orfanato, la hermana superiora siempre se aseguraba de que la puerta y ventanas de la primera planta estuviesen cerradas en caso de que ellos entraran. Aunque no haya ocurrido un robo relacionado con ellos, ella aún sentía miedo por la seguridad de los niños.

—Lo siento —respondió—, no tenía idea de quienes eran.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Y es importante que no vuelvas a meterte con ellos de nuevo. Promételo.

—Sí, hermano —Mikey—. Mejor no te arriesgues.

Don no tuvo tiempo para hablar, el autobús que los llevaría de regreso a casa tocó el claxon con el trepidante rugido del motor.


	17. Cumpleaños

**Nota del autor: Me costó mucho publicar este capítulo, estoy mi último año repleto de exámenes. Pero bueno, lo importante es que tengo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y comenten.**

 **Titulo: "El viaje del corazón"**

 **Resumen: Donatello es huérfano. Desde que sus padres murieron, creyó perder la esperanza. Los años pasan y esa esperanza lo liberará de la oscuridad. TMNT AU.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de TMNT. Solo mis OC. y la historia. Además de los personajes que no aparecen en la serie, cómics y** **películas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI: "Cumpleaños"**

Mientras el autobús cruzaba East River en dirección a Brooklyn, Don miraba a través de la ventanilla los edificios que luego se convertían en casas y plazas. La alameda contrastaba con pequeños pigmentos de amarillo, acompañado del cielo despejado y el sol radiante. Se parecía a las postales de los extensos bosques de Nueva Inglaterra que recibía cada Acción de Gracias de un amigo del orfanato.

Se sentía cansado, por lo que prefirió cerrar los ojos y descansar. Tenía el cuerpo pesado, daba la sensación de no haber movido un solo músculo en todo el día; era como si la gravedad lo traicionara.

Por un minuto, estuvo pensando en la conversación secreta que tuvo con Raphael anoche. Le tuvo confianza, estaba contento de quitarse ese pequeño peso de encima y de librarle otro pequeño peso a su hermano. Aunque le daba, en esa ocasión, algo de risa. Pensó después en el cuarto opuesto al suyo, el que estaba con llave. Entendía que ese era el ático, por alguna razón —según había contado Leo— la cerraban con llave para que el viento, que pasaba por un tragaluz roto, no la abriera y así no entraría el chiflón a la casa.

Si bien se acordó que hace un par de días, antes de iniciar sus clases, subió a buscar un cuaderno y lápiz que Tang Shen le pidió para anotar una receta. Cuando notó la puerta del ático entreabierta. Desde su perspectiva notaba la luz entrante del sol, y a Splinter… sentado en una de las envejecidas cajas. Parecía mirar algo, pero desde donde se encontraba, no poseía la suficiente visibilidad posible.

Pero no entendía por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por entrar allí. Era como una cuerda invisible que lo jalaba con desesperación. Aquello le recordó el cuento de _Barba Azul,_ en el que la reciente esposa de éste, decide entrar al cuarto prohibido del castillo; y allí descubre las cabezas de las antiguas esposas. Lo había leído cuando tenía once, y no pudo dormir en una semana y dos días, creyendo que Barba Azul vendría por la noche y le arrancaría la cabeza de un solo tajo…

Un murmullo lo interrumpió de aquellos morbosos pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y la imagen se aclaró de a poco. Estaba a un asiento más adelante donde sus hermanos (que eran Leo y Mikey) conversaban sobre algo importante. Se les oían un tanto preocupados. Apoyó la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, encorvándose, para oír mejor por una abertura delgada en vertical, en medio del respaldo.

—…mejor contarle a sensei —dijo Leonardo.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Miguel Ángel.

Después ya no se oyó más,

«¿Será por lo que dije al salir de clases?»—pensó.

Empezó a plantearse posibles problemas debido a la conversación. No se tomó el tiempo de poner lógica a sus deducciones, se imaginó no haberse metido con esos tipos de la banda de los Dragones Púrpura. Aunque… sin no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera conocido a Tim. Hubiera terminado solitario y su amigo con un enorme corte en el vientre y llevado inmediatamente al hospital.

La preocupación le hizo sentir un ligero cosquilleo desde pecho hasta el cuello.

* * *

Poco después de haber cenado, Donatello y Miguel Ángel se encargaron de limpiar los platos. Atenea estaba recostada en la puerta del patio. Había estado atrapando libélulas durante el medio día y enterrado un juguete de plástico que ya no le gustaba. Dio un resoplido mientras contemplaba las luciérnagas volando encima del jardín.

Mikey le estuvo hablando del nuevo número de The Walking Dead que compró en el centro esta tarde. Donnie apenas veía la serie por televisión, pero su hermano decía que el comic era mucho mejor. Luego empezó a hacer su actuación de zombi, con las manos jabonosas estiradas al frente, imitando a los clásicos. Donnie aprovechó el momento de lanzarle jabón en la playera y con la otra mano formaba la seña de una pistola. «Bang. Ahora estás muerto» dijo con voz de justiciero. Mike se sacudió la playera, ahora con una marca de naranjo más oscuro y riéndose.

—A los zombis hay que darles en la cabeza, así

Y tomó un poco de espuma, y lo puso en la frente de Don, lanzando una carcajada.

—No se entretengan tanto —era la voz de Tang Shen desde la estancia—, tienen que terminar y lavarse los dientes. Mañana hay escuela.

—Ok, Ma —gritó Mike

Luego de haber secado los platos y cubiertos, fueron al baño de arriba a lavar sus dientes y asearse un poco, para quitarse el jabón que ya parecía secarse en su piel.

En su cuarto, Donnie estaba organizando su ropa para mañana. Había terminado sus labores de hoy, y aprovechó de hacer algunos logaritmos para entretenerse. Terminó de escribir las últimas páginas de su diario, la doctora Judith le recomendó escribir su vida diaria para que él mismo se diera cuenta de los cambios que había conseguido con el paso del tiempo. Ahora parece que ese viejo cuaderno ya no soportaría ni una palabra más. Leyó su contenido como se lo habían pedido, era como una novela con un final inacabado. Para Donnie, la literatura era su forma de entretenimiento.

En su cama miraba el techo del cuarto, algo pensativo. Abrió el cajón y sacó el viejo guardapelo de plata. Todavía conservaba la pequeña foto de su familia. Siguió observándolo por largos minutos con mirada nostálgica y tranquila. Estaba tan concentrado en la foto, que sus oídos se agudizaron para escuchar un murmullo proveniente de su cama, como si alguien estuviese debajo de ella. Levantó una ceja de extrañeza, dejo el guardapelo y bajo de la cama. Se puso de cuclillas y se agachó para ver que no había nada, pero los murmullos seguían. Vio un pequeño rectángulo enrejado (del tamaño como para meter una mano) en la parte inferior de la pared. Resultaba ser que tenía conductos de ventilación en el que se podía oír cualquier lugar de la casa. Este conducía al cuarto de meditación. Se arrastró para adentrarse más y escuchar mejor.

Se escuchaba la voz de Leonardo y de Splinter en un eco. Tenían una conversación seria por el tono de voz que tenía su hermano. Pero el de su padre adoptivo era sereno, como si tratase de apaciguar lo que le estaba inquietando a su hijo mayor. Lo que fue capaz de escuchar le resolvió sus preguntas… y le creó más:

—Sensei, es posible que vaya a ser entrenado con a nosotros.

—Lo dices como si te preocupara.

—Pues si —respondió Leo—. Cuando nos contó de su enfrentamiento con unos miembros de los Dragones Púrpura, estábamos asustados de que le pudo haber ocurrido algo malo.

—Pero no ocurrió —le corrigió—, y entiendo tu preocupación como hermano. Y estoy orgulloso de que demuestres ese sentimiento por tu familia. Estas en razón —continuó después de una breve pausa—, estaba pensando en inculcarlo y que fuera parte del grupo de entrenamiento

—Eso estaría bien —agregó Leo—, lo va a necesitar inmediatamente y…

—Paciencia, hijo mío. Dale el chance de elegir por sí mismo.

—Hai, sensei. Entiendo

—Lo hablaré con él mañana en la tarde. Ya estará enterado.

De hecho, ya lo estaba.

Salió de la cama, para apagar la luz e irse a dormir. Mientras intentaba dormir, miraba el techo nuevamente y analizaba todo lo que escuchó: que Splinter lo entrenaría en artes marciales, solo por su seguridad… ¡Espera! Dijo que podía decidir si aceptara entrar. Estaba hasta el momento, dudando de esa decisión, pero al mismo tiempo asustado.

* * *

Era la mañana del dos de septiembre, Donatello despertó viendo los rayos del sol filtrarse por el ventanal. Ya no se acordaba de sus preocupaciones de anoche. Le empezó a gruñir el estomago y pensó que sería mejor tomar un buen tazón de hojuelas. Miró el reloj que solo indicaba el minutero («En algún momento tendré que arreglar ese aparato») que indicaba los doce minutos, pero entendía que debían de ser la hora ocho en el sol.

Había olvidado guardar el guardapelo en el cajón. Tenía un gran aprecio y cariño sentimental, que lo guardaba muy bien entre las cosas para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Como un presente valioso de su familia, lo cuidaba con toda el alma.

«Ellos quisieran que lo llevara puesto»

No podía rechazar esa necesidad. Al ponérselo le daba más confianza de la que tenía con el mundo exterior. Y en algunas ocasiones, le daba buena suerte. Puso la cadena alrededor de su cuello, y el frío toque del metal en su pecho le daba la sensación de estaba allí, y no se movería.

Bajó por las escaleras, para darse cuenta de que no había nadie en el salón; ni en la cocina. ¿Se habrán quedado todos dormidos? ¿Se les retrasó el reloj a todos? No tenía idea.

Aprovechó el momento de ir a ver en las otras habitaciones antes de hacerse el desayuno, para cerciorarse de que no se hayan ido sin él a la escuela. En el cuarto de Miwa no había nadie, tampoco en el de Leo, ni de Rapha y Mikey que estaba desordenado como de costumbre. En el de Splinter y Tang Shen solo estaba la cama ordenada y las cortinas abiertas.

Empezaba a preocuparse. Creyendo que si se habían ido sin él. Tal vez, para que pudiera descansar sin ir a la escuela en su cumpleaños. Eso puede ser muy amable y cariñoso de su parte, pero él le encantaba asistir a clases sin falta. Nuevamente bajó por las escaleras. Iría a llamar por teléfono para estar seguro.

Al pasar por el umbral y contemplar a toda la familia reunida en la estancia, le hizo suspirar de alivio. Le habían hecho una sorpresa, todos ellos en pijama todavía. Con Mikey —siendo el alma de la fiesta— haciendo sonar una trompeta de plástico y lanzando confeti por los aires.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, al hermano que estábamos esperando! —animó Mikey.

Donnie había recibido barias sorpresas estos últimos meses, se sentía tan afortunado de tener las mejores personas en el planeta.

Lo recibían con un tazón de cereales de chocolate y leche, con una vela roja encendida. Miguel Ángel decía con ansia de que pidiera un deseo, hasta que Donatello acerco los labios y sopló la débil llama, recibiendo vítores de sus hermanos y abrazos de sus padres.

Reunidos en la mesa de la cocina, la familia empezó un buen desayuno festivo que Miguel Ángel preparó con máxima anticipación y emoción. Rapha le preguntaba qué es lo que había deseado, a lo que Leo interfirió:

—Mejor no respondas, hermano. Recuerda que los deseos no se cumplen si lo revelas.

—¿Qué dices? Eso es para los bebés —defendió Raphael—. Como Mikey.

Mike no parecía estar ofendido. De hecho, no estaba prestando atención mientras separaba los trozos de chocolate de las hojuelas.

Disfrutaron de un buen desayuno familiar en la cocina, hasta invitaron a Atenea para acompañarlos. Mike a escondidas le daba trozos de tocino bajo el mantel. Luego de que Donatello terminara su tostada, Raphael habló:

—Como regalo de cumpleaños, iremos al cine. Hay nueva cartelera de "especial de terror" ¿qué te parece?

—De maravilla —dijo Donnie quitándose la cuchara de los labios—. ¿Después de clases?

—Si

Donnie miró el tazón de cereales vacío, su reflejo mostraba que debía decir algo. Ya tenía el valor de hacerlo; además, no había de por qué ponerse tan nervioso. Después fijó su mirada en Atenea que lo observaba con cara esperanzada y relamiendo su hocico. Debió de ser delicioso ese tocino, pensó él.

Comenzó a pensar en lo que estuvo viviendo estos últimos días, en su nuevo hogar. Nueva familia, nuevos hermanos, nueva casa. Luego estaba la escuela, podía estudiar como todo adolescente, tener amigos; solo esperaba no tener enemigos este año, lo que llevó a pensar en los Dragones Purpura.

Donatello se aclaró la garganta para hablar. Esperando a que todos centraran sus miradas hacia él.

—Oigan, solo quiero decir que gracias, por ser bienvenido en su familia; por darme un hogar; y también por… darme una oportunidad de ser feliz. Bueno —bajo la vista—, estoy feliz de tenerlos. Gracias.

Tang Shen esbozo una sonrisa, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, Miguel Ángel se levanto de su asiento y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Donatello, seguido de Leonardo, después Raphael y Miwa al mismo tiempo, por último Shen y Yoshi.

—Gracias a ti, Donatello —dijo Splinter—. Por darnos la oportunidad.

Que sensación tan cálida. Lo hacía sentir muy seguro, con su nueva familia a su alrededor. Quería que este abrazo durara todo el día. Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a estar feliz en gran emoción.


End file.
